The Next Generation of Konoha
by Damin74PL
Summary: 350
1. #1

A few weeks have passed since the Otsutsikis attack on Konoha, son Hokage trained with his master in a clearing.

"You have made great progress since the Chuunin exam, especially your taijutsu is much better," praised Sasuke blocking Boruto's blow

"Thanks to Sasuke-san, I realized that what I had done so far was wrong," said the blond with his eyes closed

"I'm glad you understood it, now we're going to a different type of training," he said, grasping the wooden katana and throwing it towards the student.

"Katana?"

"I will teach you kenjutsu, or sword fighting, I hope you are ready?"

"Of course, dattebasa!" he said excitedly

Meanwhile, in a different clearing, the clone Naruto trained Sarada, the heiress and the Sharingan rushed towards the Hokage, concentrating all her strength into fists, then went into the air and tried to hit Naruto, he just smiled and blocked her fists, but the strength was so big that she crumpled him into the ground.

"You are strong just like your mother, Sarada-chan," he praised the Hokage, causing Sarada to blush slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

"Okay, get all of your yearbook and take them to my office," he said, then disappeared at the withers of smoke

Sarada immediately did what he asked her, soon all Genins were in the Hokage office.

"Hello, you probably wonder why I gathered you here today, and now I would like to announce the results of the chuunin exam"

Everyone gathered focused and waited impatiently for the results.

"So, after consulting the village council, he advises you that the title of Chuunina is given to: Sarada Uchiha, Shikadai Nara, Mitsuki, Sumire Kakei, selected people, please approach and pick up their vests and documents," he said and then all of them exchanged their new chuunin clothes.

"That's all, he'll come to the academy tomorrow for training," he announced, and everyone left the office

"Boruto, I know you can be uncomfortable with this fact, but you're not ready to wear this title when the time comes and you become Chuunin, I believe," thought Naruto, looking out the window.

"Hey Boruto, what would you say that we would jump out in the restaurant to celebrate our promotion?" Sarada suggested

"Excuse me, but I do not feel like it, but you go and do not worry about me," he said with an artificial smile as he walked away

"Boruto ..."

Boruto went through the village thinking about the exam for chuunina, regretted that he was able to manipulate Katasuke and he made this fucking ninja tool, so he thought he did not notice that he fell for someone, someone was an older man with long brown hair and polikach signs.

"About Boruto, what are you not like in a sauce?" the man asked

"O Kiba-san, forgive me but today is not my day"

"I understand, maybe we will pop out for a beer, it will definitely improve your mood."

"It's only 13 years old," said the blond

"If you're old enough to fight life and death with other shinobi, you can also drink beer," Kiba said, trying to convince his son Hokage.

After many attempts, Boruto succumbed to the temptation and agreed to both went to the bar, when Boruto tried Sake for the first time, he tasted it, he started ordering more, he also started talking to Kiba about the exam and he did not pass the exam as one of the team, they sat there until the evening, when it became dark Boruto returned home praying not to meet his parents, as soon as he crossed him he immediately found Naruto and Hinata.

"Where were you Boruto, do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Naruto with a serious expression on his face

"Well, I've been hanging out with my friends a bit," he lied, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head

"How are you completely drunk?" said Hinata

"You have a youngster in the room, we'll talk tomorrow," Naruto ordered

Boruto nodded obediently, he obeyed.


	2. 2

The next day, Boruto woke up with a terrible headache

"So this is the famous hangover that adults are talking about?" he said to himself and then went to embrace

"Boruto, your father said that if you get up, you have to come to his office," Hinata said

The blond nodded his head and after eating the breakfast he went to the Hokage building, as he walked through the village, suddenly someone threw him a rope, because Boruto was not fully functional he could not do anything and was tied up and pulled to the dark alley, after he saw the crowd of peasants standing in front of him

"What is it, let me out?" Boruto shouted, trying to break free from the bonds

"Look how this brat Hokage is nervous," one of the villagers sneered

"You have to teach it respect," said the other, tearing his shirt and blouse from Boruto

Another of them grabbed a hot rod and began to hit him in the back of Uzumaki, the next villager grabbed a whip and also hit him, Boruto shouted with incredible pain.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"For destroying the reputation of the Hokage, the dusty cheat, now see what we do with people like you," said the peasant.

"You are not worthy of being a son of Hokage," he said again and together with the rest they approached him and began kicking him into various places.

Boruto could not stand it and lost consciousness, a moment later Sai appeared with the ANBU members who overpowered the villagers

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Get arrested for abusing your son Hokage, take them to Ibiki and take care of them," ordered Sai

Anbu ducked his head and carried out the order. A moment later, Naruto appeared on the town and immediately picked up his son and carried him to the hospital, he was furious with the villagers for what they did to him

"I thought I would not meet people anymore, like when I was younger"

"**People are mostly Scum, that's their nature,**" said Kurama

"Unfortunately, I agree with you, I was hoping that I will not meet this type of people anymore and especially in my village"

A few days later ...

Boruto still lay unconscious in the hospital, Naruto and his family visited each day, most often it was Sarada, even Sasuke sometimes appears

"And what about Sakura-chan with him?" asked Naruto

"Boruto has serious burns on his back, his bones have been broken in some places and some ribs have been broken, he's in a coma," Sakura explained.

"Do you know when it will wake up?" Sarada asked, worried

"It's hard for me to say a moment, and now I'm sorry I have to go back to the rest of my patients"

"And what did you do with these peasants?" asked Sasuke

**[Memories a few days earlier]**

_Naruto came to the cell in which they were responsible for the harm done to his son__"Hokage-sama, have you come to free us?" one of them asked__"Do you stand for the bestial beating of my son?" the Hokage asked coldly__"Hokage-sama, we just wanted to teach it respect," explained the peasant__"It does not give you the truth to hurt him this way, it's time you paid for it"__Naruto's blue eyes turned into bloody red with a vertical streak, soon all the peers found themselves in front of the Kyuubi, who smiled ominously, everyone was horrified to see the demon, Kurama grabbed one of them and began to devour him, he did the same with the others, in fact everyone they were in an illusion, a minuate had not passed, and the peasants were lying unconscious on the ground_

**[End Memories]**

"I understand, and you were too soft for them when they did it to my daughter."

"That would probably kill half the civilians," blond Hokage said jokingly

"Right"


	3. 3

Boruto was in a strange room, which looked more like a palace, in front of him was a man had short white hair, a pale complexion dressed in a white coat

"**You want power, Boruto I see it**"

"Who are you?" he asked the blond

"**My name is Toneri Otsutsuki, I see a lot of potential in you, someday when you're ready, find me and I'll make you become much stronger,**" he said before melting in the air

Boruto began to open his eyes and when he looked through the room in which he was located, he realized that he was in the hospital room, when he looked out the window he saw that it was snowing.

"Shit, how much I was unconscious?" he said to himself

His thoughts were interrupted by the stomach rumbling.

"I'm hungry, it's time to go and have a bite to eat"

Boruto threw on his clothes and jumped out of the window, after a while he reached his favorite restaurant, his attention was caught by a table in which Shikadai and Inojin sitting, immediately approached them, when they saw him they were very surprised

"Yo Shikadai, And Inojin" greeted

"B ... boruto, what, how when did you wake up?" Shikadai asked surprised

"A moment ago, I was not really conscious for a long time?"

"Unsure, old man you were in a coma for half a year," explained Inojin

Boruto's eyes widened to this message

"What day is it today?" he asked the blond

"December 20," Shikadai replied

At that time, Sarada and Himiwari were going to the hospital room.

"Do you think that Nii-san will be unconscious for a long time?" asked Himiwari

"It's hard for me to say Hima-chan"

When friends entered the room they were terrified to see the lack of Boruto

"Where is the little brother?"

"Quickly, we must inform our parents and start searching," Sarada said

Himiwari nodded together and they went on a search. Boruto had a great time with his friends, at least until Shikadai and Inojin were silent.

"Hey, what's up with you, you look like Sarada was behind me and she was about to shake her face," said Boruto

"B ... boruto, look better for yourself," Shikadai said

Boruto turned and instantly blanched at the demonic expression of Sarada and Himiwari

"O hey Sarada-chan, Hima"

"We are worried about you, searching the entire village, and you are playing with Shikada and Inoji best," Sarada said coldly.

Boruto could only swallow at the tone in which she said to him before he could do something Himiwari activated Byakugan and attacked his brother, preventing any movement, Sarada pulled the rope and smiled with a smirk to his teammate tied him and pulled through the village.

"Sarada, I'm sorry, you can solve me, everyone is staring at us," Boruto pleaded

"Shut up, you leave the hospital without anyone's permission," Sarada said firmly

Soon they reached the room in which Naruto and Hinata were waiting.

"Tou-san, Ka-chan"

"Boruto, you have no idea how we worried about you when we found out that you are not in the room," Hinata said, hugging her son

"Forgive me, Ka-chan, but I was hungry"

"Haha, when I was your age, I did the same," Naruto said happily, reminding him how he was leaving the hospital after fighting Sasuke to eat Ramen in Ichiraku

"Do not do it anymore, good"

Boruto nodded, they all examined each other, after a while the Uzumakis family went out giving Boruto a rest only Sarada, who approached his friend and struck him in the back of the head, then hugged him.

"Sarada ..."

"Idiot, do not scare me any more," she said tenderly

"Forgive me that you had to worry about me"

Sarada did not say anything but just started walking towards the door before she left

"Do not die until I become Hokage, remember" she said with a smile as she left the room

A smile appeared on Boruto's face, reminding her promise made after the Otsutsuki attack

"You have it like in a bank, dattebasa"


	4. 4

Boruto and Kawaki stood in opposition to each other on the training glade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sarada, Sumire and Mitsuki were on the side

"Remember this is just a friendly sparring, do not overdo it," said Naruto

"Yes," replied Boruto and Kawaki at the same time

"In that case, you start!"

Boruto and Kawaki activated their Karma, on the right hand Boruto developed a blue sign, which reached up to his right eye, while Kawaki had a red mark, they both rushed to the ground clashing with fists, after a momentary armwrestling they both jumped away from each other, Boruto pulled from the holster a few Shuriken throwing in the direction of adopted brother, Kawaki easily avoided them, when one of his Shuriken was behind him turned into Boruto, who tried to attack Kawakai from behind, he realized and in time he dodged the kick blonde, then he hit the elbow him in the stomach, Boruto spat blood and flew towards the tree, a moment later his body turned into a ball of smoke.

"So where are you hiding Boruto?" thought Kawaki, looking around the clearing

Suddenly, after he felt someone grabbing his legs from behind, a second later he jumped out of the ground real by hitting Kawaki in the jaw, then with half a turn kicked him in the chest sending out a fair distance.

"It looks like I won, dattebasa"

Kawaki smiled and hooked the blonde with his legs knocking him to the ground immediately stood on him.

"Did you say something?" said Kawaki with a triumphant smirk

"Okay, good enough for today, Kawaki wins," Naruto said

"Damn it, it was so close," said Boruto

"Boruto, you've made progress, but you still have a habit of lowering your guard too early, you have to work on it," said Sasuke.

"I know that"

"Okay, let's get back to the village," said Naruto

When everyone returned to the village, Kawaki moved in a different direction

"Do are you going to Kawaki?" asked Boruto

"I have to spend a moment alone," he replied mysteriously, disappearing

"And what about him?" said the blond to Mitsuki, who only shrugged. Kawaki sat on the hill not far from Konoha

**[Flashback]**

_8-year-old Kawaki returned home with a hunted boar, he came to a small house that looked neglected, when he came in it was even worse, everywhere was full of broken bottles of Sake, the paint on the walls torn off, in some places there was even mold__"I returned Tou-san," said young Kawaki, entering the kitchen, and finding his father completely drunk__"Well, finally you are, how much I have to wait for you, crap," said the pissed man__"You know that hunting is not so much ..."__He did not finish when the man hit him with a bottle in the head, causing Kawaki to curl up, grabbing his sore place.__"Your cousin Hitari would do it much faster and better"__When Kawaki heard this, he bit his teeth, always in the face of his cousin was worse, according to his father_

**[End of memory]**

Kawaki was so absorbed in his memories that he did not notice when Sumire sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Kawaki asked coolly

"I wanted to check if everything is playing," Sumire replied

"You do not have to worry about me, everything is fine"

"Your words say one thing, while your eyes say something else, I see pain and regret in them, maybe you do not know about it but my grandfather used my parents to destroy Konoha, and since my youth I have been subjected to a hard and painful training, even they branded me just to fulfill their purpose, and I almost did it until I met Boruto, who stopped me and showed me the right path, and also no matter how hard you once had, it could always be better, you should know it perfectly Kawaki-kun, "she said with a smile

Kawaki stared at Sumire for a moment, then turned around and remembered how it was Boruto and the rest of him found him and moved him to Konoha, he was accepted by Naruto and his family, he began to find himself in this place, Kawaki finally got up and he began to return to the village.

"Thanks," he said before he disappeared into the woods


	5. 5

Boruto, Kawaki and Inojin were summoned to the Hokage office

"Because the members of your teams are already Chuunins, I decided to combine you Boruto and Inojin in one team, in addition to your team will also join Kawaki," said Hokage

"Is that the only reason you called us?" asked Boruto

"No, you have your first mission as a new team, your mission will be to pick up a statue from the hijackers," Naruto explained.

"If the mission is to rely mainly on it, it should not be difficult," said Kawaki

"Should not some Chuunin or Jounin come with us?" Inojin asked

"Well, unfortunately, most of them went on a reconnaissance mission, and not for field training, I do not have anyone to give, but it's a D rank mission, so judging by your skills, I think you can do it if you do not have questions you can go "

"Hai" replied the three of them leaving the office

Boruto, Kawaki and Inojin went to their homes to prepare for the mission, after two hours left the village. Meanwhile, Naruto sat at the desk filling papers, a moment later Shikamaru came into the office

"Naruto, we just got details about this stolen figure," he said, giving the Hokage card.

When Naruto began to read it, his eyes widened with each word he read.

"Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked, seeing Naruto's troubled face

"The mission to which I sent Boruto and the rest may turn into A, or even worse, S," Naruto replied seriously, shocking Shikamaru

"And what will we do with It now?"

"Shikamaru, find any Jounin and send him to the kids, if not, he'll contact one of the neighboring villages and ask for support."

"I understand," he replied, leaving Boruto's office, Kawaki and Inojin, reaching a large valley.

"According to the data we got from the seventh, the group responsible for the theft of the statuette will move this way, we can set a trap on them" said Inojin

Boruto and Kawaki nodded in agreement and went to set them up, soon a group of 3 of them was dressed in black clothes and one had a brown coat, had short dark hair and mustache, blond saw in him a stool, then the right eye of Boruto has changed, the protein became black and the pupil became blue

"W ... what is it?"

"What happened to Boruto?" Inojin asked

"I feel something dark and even demonic in this statuette," Boruto said

"Focus, approach the designated place," said Kawaki

A group of mercenaries did not notice the barely visible thread on the road, and one of them stumbled causing smoke bombs to emerge from the trees, Boruto and the rest, putting masks, started to attack and immediately stun them.

"I have this statuette," Inojin said

However, he did not enjoy it for a long time, because a second later someone snatched it away, the one who was dark.

"Yes, I was expecting someone to wait for us, but I never thought it would be a bunch of brats," the man mocked

"Who are you and what do you need this statuette for?" asked Boruto

"My name is Yoku and what I want this statuette for, it simply wants the power that is sealed in it"

"Power, what are you talking about?" asked Kawaki

"You are not worthy to know my plan," he said, setting his hand towards the genins, firing a stream of lightning.

Boruto and the rest avoided him by jumping in different directions, Inojin drew and created some of his ink creatures by sending an opponent, Yoku put his hand to them and launched a powerful wave of fire, burning them.

"He can wield fire and lightning at the same time?" said Inojin

"Wait a second, look at his hand!" pointed Boruto "He uses ninja tools!"


	6. 6

Somewhere in the dark room there were four people, each dressed in a dark cloak, one of them was a man, a strange mask on his face, the other was a blond-haired woman with strange eyes, the third was a more bulky bald man, the fourth was a black-haired man.

"How is this Yoku late when he comes with this dish?" he asked, thick

"Calm down Rai, I'm sure it will be here soon"

"Kashin-sama, what if he found any problems?" Asked the blonde

"Delta, you probably do not appreciate Yoku's ability, and if that's how you worry, I'll go to make sure everything went fine," said the masked man

"Leave me alone, Kashin-san," a new voice said

At the entrance to the hideout there was a new character, the members of Kara assumed a fighting position.

"Who are you a bastard and what are you looking for here ?!" Delta shouted

"Please calm down, I am not your enemy and more an ally," said the older man, revealing his face, which surprised even Kanshin.

"You ... you are Danzo Shimura, a former Konoha council member, what do you want in return for delivering me a dish?" asked Kara leader

"I want to take revenge on Sasuke Uchiha, and to do this I need his daughter." Danzo explained

"So you want us to kidnap his daughter Sarada, all right"

"I'm glad we got along, I'm coming back to work," he said as he left

"Rai, you will find Sarada Uchiha and kidnap her," ordered Kanshin

"That's Kanshin-sama," he replied and then disappeared

"As soon as we get this vessel, our power will be unstoppable."

At this time on the battlefield, Yoku fired a large bolt of lightning from his hand, Boruto activated Karma by putting his hand in the direction of the technique he absorbed. At this time, Kawaki appeared next to Yoku and, surrounding his fist with earth, hit him in the face, sending him to the rock wall, Inojin drew and created a dozen or so snakes that tied around his opponent, preventing him from moving.

"But you are not so bad, it's time to finish warm up," said Yoku with a confident smile, releasing real power

His muscles grew larger and persevered from his grip, his skin became red on the veins, the veins became more visible.

"What the hell?" said Boruto

"What happened to him?" asked Inojin, equally surprised

"It seems that he used some tricks to increase his physical strength," said Kawaki. Whatever happened, do not hesitate.

Before anyone could respond, Yoku quickly appeared before Inojin, hitting him in the stomach and simultaneously knocking him out.

"Inojin! Shit," the blond snarled

"It's fast, I can not even see its movement"

"One of the heads" Yoku said with a mocking grin

Boruto created a dozen of his clones with which he went to attack, Yoku did not leave a smile and began to destroy the clones one by one, the real Boruto appeared above him with Rasengan in his hand

"Take this Rasengan!"

The technician was about to hit him, but Yoku grabbed him by the hand and threw him by hitting the ground, the blond grunted in pain, spilling out some blood.

"Is that all you can do with your son Hokage, you disappointed me a lot," he sneered at Yoku, activating the blade of fire and headed towards Boruto

Kawaki lunged at the attack, trying to stop him, but someone warned him, a figure appeared behind Yoku who deprived him of a blow.

"Looks like I was in time," said a man's mature voice

When Boruto and Kawaki looked at him they saw a middle-aged man (he had short black hair, wore black glasses, wearing a black shirt and the same color trousers) what drew their attention the most was the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back

"Who you are?" asked Boruto


	7. 7

My name is Shisui Uchiha, "said the man, who surprised Boruto and Kawaki

"Moment of Shisui Uchiha, but apart from Sarada and her father, no more members of this clan," said Boruto

"_I understand, or Itachi has not been able to prevent the clan's rebellion_," Shisui thought. "Okay, you can take me to Konoha, I'll explain to everyone what happened to me.

Boruto and Kawaki exchanged glances with each other and then nodded in agreement that they were in agreement.

"Okay, I'll take care of this figurine, go and try to wake up Inojin," said Kawaki

When Kawaki started walking towards the figurine? he had to jump to avoid kunaia.

"Please, I did not expect to find you here, Kawaki," a man's voice said

Kawaki immediately recognized it when he looked in the direction from which he heard he saw a 15-year-old boy (he had medium-length brown hair, a scar on his right cheek, a yolk vest under which he had a dark blouse and the same color pants)

"Hitari," Kawaki said coldly

"What is it, you will not say hello to your cousin?" he asked with a mocking grin

At this point, Boruto and Kawaki approached him.

"What is this guy, Kawaki?" asked Boruto

"This is my cousin of Hitari, what do you want?"

"It just so happens that I came here to get these here I am doing, but I am lucky to have found you, you know that your father ordered me to find you and bring you home," replied Hitari

"I'm not going anywhere with you, my only home is Konoha," Kawaki said firmly

"If you do not go after kindness, I will force you to do it by force"

"Then let it be, Boruto Inojin, do not meddle, it's my fight," said Kawaki, taking up the battle position.

At this time, in a different place, Sarada crossed the forest to check the area, she suddenly sensed something and took a fighting position.

"I know you're here, show up!"

A plump man dressed in a black cloak appeared against her

"This outfit, you must belong to the Kara organization, who are you?" Sarad asked

"I am surprised that you have heard about our organization, my name is Rai and I came for you"

"I will not go anywhere with you," she said, activating the Sharingan and placing the seals "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" she let out a huge ball of fire from her lips

Rai easily avoided her, Sarada expected this and appeared behind him, concentrating all his strength into fists.

"Shannaro!"

When the black-haired teenager was about to hit, she suddenly stopped in place

_"W ... what's going on, I can not move?_" she thought, trying to move

Suddenly she was thrown away and hit the tree, the impact was so strong that she broke them in half.

"H ... how the hell is he doing?"

"You see I have telekinetic abilities, everything I focus on is under my control"

Suddenly a few shuriken with tied threads came out from under the ground, Sarada pulled them and tied them with the opponent immobilizing him

"Pathetic, if you overpower me while my brain is fully functional, you will not do anything to me," he said, freeing himself from the ties

"Damn," Sarada snarled

Rai put his hand to his forehead, after he felt it he fired like a strange wave when it hit Sarada, her eyes became white and a swirling spiral appeared in it.

"Now Sarada, be a good girl and come with me," Rai said

"That's Rai-sama"


	8. 8

Hitari began to put up the seals

"Suiton: Water Dragon" has released a water dragon

In response to this attack, Kawaki put his hands to the ground to form a wall.

Before he could do something else, his cousin appeared and grabbed him by the neck, Kawaki smiled and then his body disappeared.

"_Hologram, What?_" thought Hitari

A second later, a real Kawaki appeared in front of Hitarimi kick in the face and sent him to the rock wall, then he threw a few kunai in his direction with explosive notes, which immediately exploded. Without waiting for anything, Kawaki again started to attack, Hitari smiled ominously, drawing his sword, which later flashed on gold, Hitari directed the weapon at his cousin, sending a golden stream of lightning to him and smothering him in the air.

"Kawaki! Shit," said Boruto, folding the seals and creating lightning bolts of "Chidori!"

The blond went to attack the opponent, immediately appeared in front of him was supposed to hit him with his technique, Hitari veiled himself with his sword, the clash of Chidori with a sword of lightning caused a powerful shock, which after a while rejected them both a considerable distance

"You pay for it," he said, firing another lightning bolt from his sword.

Before the attack reached Boruto, Kawaki appeared in front of him with activated Karma, putting his hand in the direction of the attack, which he absorbed after a while.

"What, he absorbed it?" said Hitari in disbelief

"It's probably your cousin, so I give it back,"

Kawaki said, firing the same attack from his hand

Hitari was forced to dodge to avoid, thereby causing the attack to hit the statuette behind him.

"Shit, the dish!"

When the attack hit the statuette, it broke and strange smoke started coming out of it, after a while smoke formed into a huge monster (shaped like a lion, had wings, and white armor, fur around the head burned with blue fire "

"W ... what the hell is it?" said Boruto

"I do not know, but whatever it is is powerful," said Kawaki

"Damn, Yuros has been freed," said Hitari.

The demon attacked the genins, they easily avoided it.

"Yuros is not as powerful as Bijuu in the truth, but the four of us do not have a chance with him," Shisui said.

"So what should we do?" asked Boruto

"For now we have to withdraw and come up with a way to seal it," Uchiha replied

At that moment, Naruto appeared on the spot

"Tou-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I got late details about the purpose of your mission, and I came as support, more importantly I will take care of him," said Naruto

Everyone nodded in unison as he commanded, Naruto entered the Kurama mode by activating the fox shell from the chakra.

"_So this is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and it looks like he has perfect control over him,_" thought Shisui.

Demon lunged on Naruto, using the Kurama shell to block his attack, then threw him on the mountain, Yuros rushed into the air blowing a powerful stream of fire from his mouth, Naruto escaped him by jumping to the side, then grabbed the lion demon's leg with one of the tails and hit him in the ground, then he began to comulate huge dark balls in front of him.

"Bijuudama!" fired it, causing a huge explosion and completely destroying the beasts, Naruto returned to his normal form and went to the rest.

"Boruto, are you okay?"

"Yes, it would be bad if you did not show up," replied Boruto

"Wait who are you?" asked Hokage, pointing to the older man

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, this is the peak to meet you Seventh," Shisui said with a bow

"Moment of Uchiha, but I thought that no one else is gone?"

"Explain everything, but first let's go back to the village"

Naruto nodded and they all moved, a moment later on the road met a boy (he was more or less at the age of 13, had short white hair, terribly pale complexion dressed in a white coat)

"That is, it looks like it came from the Otsutsuki clan," said Naruto


	9. 9

A strange boy began to open his white eyes.

"Finally you wake up," said Naruto

"Who are you, where am I?" the boy asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you are in the land of fire, what is your name and what are you doing here yourself?" asked Hokage

The boy clutched his head trying to remember the recent events.

"I ... I do not know, I do not remember anything," he replied sadly

"_Amnesia, huh_" Naruto thought "Okay, you will come to our village with us and we will try to restore your memory"

"Fine"

"You will be called Koyuro for a while, what are you?" asked Boruto

"Koyuro, I like this name," Koyuro replied with a smirk

"Okay, then let's get back to Konoha," Naruto said.

Everyone went with the Naruto clone to the village, which they arrived a few hours later, the time Sasuke was in the office

"Years of Sasuke," said Shisui who came in together with the genins to Konoha

"S ... shisui, you live, I thought you died?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes

"Well, let me tell you what happened, when I tried to stop the rebellion of our clan with one of my best techniques, Danzo caught me and managed to take my Sharingan, I was forced to flee from him, then I met Itachi who gave the other Sharingan and entrusted this mission and I ended up with a cliff, I fell into the river that carried me with the flow, until an older man found me and took me to his village, some time passed before I managed to recover, I decided to hide in the shade for a dozen or so years, "he explained Shisui

"I understand," said Sasuke

Naruto approached Shisui by removing his glasses and putting his hand to his eyes, after a moment Shisui's gaze returned to surprise.

"T ... you brought me back to sight?" he asked, disbelieving Uchiha

"Yes, it's one of my abilities," Naruto explained. "Now you can go around the village, I will arrange your accommodation"

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Shisui said respectfully, and with Sasuke left the office. "I see that Konoha has evolved a lot during this time," Shisui said, admiring the village.

"Not only Konoha, but since the end of the fourth great war, all the villages are allied and help each other, thanks to which the villages have grown so much," explained Sasuke.

When two members of the Uchiha clan passed through the village, suddenly some chuunin ran up to them.

"Sasuke-san, there is a problem"

"What happened?" asked Uchiha

"Sarada has been kidnapped," chuunin replied.

This sentence made Sasuke clench his fists and release a large number of malicious intentions that frightened the chuunina and upset Shisui

"Who did it?" Sasuke asked coolly

"I have no idea, but someone left a message for you," he told the letter

"_If you want to see your daughter live, come to the cave on the hill of death_"

At that moment, Boruto approached them

"Sasuke-san, is it true, someone kidnapped Sarada?" Boruto asked worriedly

"Yeah, but I'll release her," he said as he left

"Please take me with you, Sarada is my friend and I want to help her save her," he said firmly

"I refuse, it may not be safe," said Sasuke

"Sasuke, take it, it may be a trap and we can help in something we can do," said Shisui

"All right, just tell your father," Sasuke sighed

The blond nodded his head to his father's office, a moment later he came with him in front of the brame.

"Naruto, what are you doing?

"Like what, I heard what happened and go with you," Hokage replied

"Okay, then it's on the road"

And so everyone went to rescue Sarada


	10. 10

Sarada began to regain consciousness, she noticed that she was attached to a pole

"I see you woke up," said the man, stepping out of the shadows

"You ... you are Danzo Shimura, the root leader and former Konoha councilor," Sarada said

"I am honored that I am known to future generations," Danzo said

"But how is it possible that you should not live?"

"That's what everyone says, do not know what the truth is"

"What do you want from me?" Sarada asked

"You need me to take revenge on your father," Danzo replied after him

That time, Naruto, Shisui, Sasuke and Boruto were outside.

"Okay, I'll go first, Naruto and Shisui you come in later, while Boruto, try to find the back entrance and sneak in from the back," Sasuke explained.

Everyone nodded, and Sasuke began to enter the cave, after a while he saw Sarada.

"Sarada"

"Papa"

Before Sasuke was to approach his daughter in his way, Danzo appeared to his surprise.

"You ... how, I saw how you exploded with your own eyes," Sasuke said

Fool, you think I could fall so easily, so you focused on the Sharinngans on my right hand, that you did not notice one more on the other hand, thanks to this I could use the last Izanagi and experience, hide in the shade to plan my vengeance," he explained Danzo

Sasuke was about to move on to Danzo, but he refrained from seeing someone put a kunaia on Sarada's throat.

"If you care about your daughter's life, you will not make any move," Danzo said with a smirk

Sasuke only smiled, over the man standing next to Sarada appeared Boruto, who struck him with Rasengan depriving the man unconscious.

"Boruto!" Sarada shouted cheerfully

Shisui and Naruto appeared next to Sasuke

"I did not think I would see you again, Danzo, but I would surrender in your place, you have no chance with me," said Naruto

"You are so sure Demon," Danzo asked.

Suddenly Rai appeared next to Danzo, who put his fingers to his forehead.

"Quick, stop thinking about everything, he can control someone's minds," Sarada warned

"Thinking about nothing is my specialty," Naruto said with a smile

Naruto and Shisui managed to resist the Raia technique, while Sasuke fell into his control.

"I did not think anyone could resist my technique, but at least one of you worked." Rai said

Sasuke rushed to attack Naruto, he began to avoid them.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Blondie thought

Naruto created a clone, while Sasuke himself moved outside

"The boss will take care of Sasuke, but we will take care of those here, Boruto, take Sarada away from here", said Naruto

Boruto nodded his head and together with his friend left the cave, sometimes the clone Naruto activated Kurama mode and went to Raia, he put his hands in his side creating a few black spears sending in his direction, Naruto dodged them, avoiding them, then extended his hand for using Kurama's chakra, hitting the opponent and sending him towards the wall. Meanwhile, Danzo, creating a blade of air in his hand, he threw himself in the direction of Shisui, who grabbed his special sword and they began to collide.

"I regret that I did not kill you then and did not take both of your eyes, but this time it will be different," said Danzo

"Do not be so sure," said Shisui

Danzo jumped away from Shisui and took off his coat, half of his body was mechanical.

"C ... what have you done with you?" Shisui asked with wide eyes

"Let's say I've modified my body," Shimura replied

Danzo with his mechanical hand extended it towards Shisui, he got into the air, avoiding her, but the former root leader directed her in his direction grabbing him by the leg and knocking him to the ground, then he released the lightning by shitzi, but he did not he gave up and grabbed his hand by throwing him up, then he made a fiery shot and fired at him, Danzo could not do anything and the arrow pierced him through.

"N ... not impossible, I lost again," he said, coughing blood and falling to the ground inertly

"Even if you have a metal body, I will always find some weak point, and now I'm sorry to pick up my Sharingan," Shisui said, pulling out his left eye


	11. 11

Sasuke and Naruto were in the big canon, Uchiha set off on a friend letting out a few bullets of fire, Naruto avoided them without a problem, Sasuke in a split second appeared after him trying to cut him with his sword, but a moment later, the body Naruto turned into a ball of smoke

"I think I have to kick your butt to get you back to normal," said Naruto, entering the Kurama mode

Sasuke drove his sword into the ground, then poured his Chidori into it, sending a powerful stream of lightning, Naruto jumped up avoiding the attack, this time Sasuke activated perfect Susanno, in response to this attack Naruto activated the shell from Kurama's chakra both in their gigantic shells began collide causing a powerful shock, Sasuke got into the air, Naruto wrapped his Susanno's tail around him and hit the ground, then Naruto began to bail out Bijuudame and without waiting for anything he fired it causing powerful explosions, Naruto and Sasuke got into the air creating their the most powerful techniques, Sasuke created a black arrow from Amaterasu, in response to this Naruto created Raseshuriken with a combined Bijuudama

"Take it! Senpuu: Bijuu Raseshuriken!" he said, throwing out the technique

When the techniques collided with each other, they began to struggle with each other until finally they caused a gigantic explosion, a moment later both of them in their ordinary forms stood against each other. Naruto created a dozen of his clones with which he went to attack, Sasuke grabbing his sword began to destroy clones one by one, while he was busy with clones, real Naruto created in the hand of Rasengana and threw to attack, Sasuke at the last moment he noticed surrounding his Sword lightning, Rasengan's clash with his sword caused a powerful shock that threw them away from one another, one of the clones went Sasuke back and a blow to his neck knocked him unconscious, after a while he opened his eyes.

"Woke up in the end?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Sasuke

Naruto explained to the friend the whole situation, when he finished they both went towards the cave.

That time in the cave clone Naruto still fought with the member of Kara, Naruto easily avoided his attacks, Rai tried to take over his body, but the blond was much faster, in a split second appeared next to him and hit him in the face, sending him to the other end of the cave.

"Damn you, good, let's see what you say," Rai said, putting his hands in his direction

A moment later, he began to create a strange shiny cube, which increased with each passing moment, when it had already reached the right size, Rai sent it towards the enemy, the cube began to shine more and more until it finally exploded destroying the whole hill. Rai got out of time in the air, escaping from the cave, a moment later he started to sense something, when he turned around he saw Naruto with Rasengan, a member of Kara did not manage to do anything and he took off by direct technique in the stomach that knocked him to the ground.

"What will we do with him?" asked Sasuke

"Let's take him to Ibiki's detachment, he did get information on this organization from him," Naruto replied

After tying Raia, everyone started walking towards Konoha, which they arrived a few hours later, after Raia's return to Ibiki, Sasuke and Naruto went to his office.

"I'm going to take Boruto to a 3-year training," Sasuke said

"Are you sure?" asked Hokage

"Yes, I do not like this whole organization, it's time for the kids to find out what they will face in the future, I see a lot of potential in your son who can be used to fight them, in addition he has this seal," said Sasuke

"I understand, that's okay, I leave Boruto in your hands"

When evening came Naruto returned home, he was immediately greeted by his wife.

"Listen to Hinata, Sasuke intends to take Boruto for three years to train him," said Naruto

"What, but why for three years, and what if something happens to him at that time?" Hinata asked anxiously.

Naruto, seeing his wife in this condition, embraced her.

"Do not worry, Sasuke is the second most powerful ninja in the world, I'm sure that under his protection, Boruto will not do anything," Naruto replied trying to cheer up his wife.

"Well, if you say so, now let's go to bed getting late" she said pulling her husband into the bedroom


	12. 12

Next day...

Boruto and Koyuro were in the training field and they sparred with each other

"Are you ready Boruto-nii?" he asked Koyuro

"Show me clearly what you can do," replied Boruto with a smile.

Koyuro began to release his chakre causing a strong gust of wind.

"_He is strong,_" thought Blond

Koyuro created a few chains created from the chakra that he sent to Boruto, he tried to avoid them, but at one point one of the chains was tied around his hand, then waving his hand directed Boruto to a nearby tree breaking them in half a second later Boruto he began to lift, crossing his fingers and creating a dozen of his clones, which he sent to a friend, when Koyuro was surrounded by him, joined his hands and created several large spikes from the chakra that pierced and destroyed the blond clones, Boruto at that time appeared behind him trying to attack him from the back, Koyuro saw it and turned his back, put his hand to Boruto's chest, sending him a few yards back.

"Wow, you're incredibly strong," said Boruto

"Really, thank you Boruto-nii," replied the white-haired man, grinning at the back of his head with a smile

At that moment Sasuke appeared on the clearing

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?" he asked the blond

"Get ready, Boruto, I am taking you today for a 3-year training," Sasuke announced, causing Boruto to widen his eyes.

"Really, great dattebasa!" shouted excited Boruto

"Be ready before dark," Sasuke said before he disappeared

Boruto and Koyuro returned to the village, then went their separate ways, the blond returned home and began packing, after packing his things he arranged to meet with his friends in the restaurant.

"Where is Kawaki?" he asked Boruto, seeing that he was not alone with his friends

"Kawaki got a special task from the Hokage," Inojin replied

"This Teme, he always has to go when something is going on," the blond murmured

"So you are leaving for three years to train?" Sumire asked

"Exactly when I come back I will be much stronger"

"Just do not try too hard that we would not come out on you swordworms," said Shikadai jokingly

Everyone was having fun until late at night, Boruto and Sasuke stood at the gates of the village, before them were Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sarada, Himiwari and Koyuro

"Give it your all," Naruto said with a smile, putting a fist to his son

"Sure," replied Boruto with a fist

"Be careful Boruto," Hinata said, hugging him

Himiwari also did it

"You have to come back much stronger, in the end you promised me something," Sarada said with a small finger

"Sure, he never breaks promises," said Boruto, joining his finger with her

After saying goodbye, Sasuke and Boruto left the village and set off for training

Meanwhile, in a different place, Kawaki returned to Konoha, suddenly this strange feeling passed and he was forced to avoid the attack, after a while a hooded figure appeared against him.

"Who you are?" asked Kawaki, taking the fighting position

"What is Kawaki, do not you recognize me?" said a man's voice, taking off his hood

"J ... jigen, what do you want?"

"Come with me, Kawaki, it's time to become part of my plan," said Jingen

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he replied firmly

"Do you want to see Himiwari and Sumire corpses?" he asked with a dark grin

"What did you say?"

"You know in the village of one of my subordinates"

"Can he talk about ..."

"That's right, just one word and he can slaughter this whole funny village, it's up to you to survive, so what's your answer?" said Jingen

Kawaki thought about his answer for a moment.

"You bastard, let me join you"

"Excellent," said Jingen with a smirk


	13. 13

3 years later

Two figures were walking through the forest, one of them was a 17-year-old boy (he had long blond hair falling down to his shoulders, wearing a black coat, with a scar on his right eye) Sasuke, who hardly changed, walked next

**[Memory * 1 year of training]**

_14-year-old Boruto was with Sasuke in a clearing.__"All right, Boruto, he'll create Rasengan in one hand, Chidori in the other," said Sasuke__Boruto nodded and did what he said, created Rasengana in his right hand and Chidori in his left__"Okay, now what?" asked the blond man__"Try to connect them together" Sasuke replied__Boruto tried to combine these techniques, when he did it in his hands created a swirling lightning ball, the technique was so powerful that it caused a shock around Boruto's body, suddenly the technique exploded and threw the blonde a few meters back.__"Damn"__"To combine both techniques with each other, you need the same amount of chakra for both Rasengan and Chidori," explained Sasuke.__Boruto got to his feet and created Rasengan and Chidori again, when he joined them now, the technique disappeared after a few seconds.__"What the hell?"__"You see, if one of both techniques has too little chakra, it disappears, but if it has too much of it, you have to practice chakra control," said Sasuke.__*** a month later**__"Okay, I have to make it this time," Boruto thought__The teenager created Rasengan in one hand and Chidori in the other.__"Remember chakra control"__Again, he applied both techniques to each other creating a spinning lightning ball, suddenly a powerful ray of combined energy fired from the ball, which hit the top of a nearby mountain destroying it__"Wow, amazing," he said, surprised by the effects of the technique__"Good Job Boruto" praised Sasuke__*** 2 years training**__Boruto and Sasuke were on the hill, both of them were holding katanas__"This time I will train you in the use of weapons, come on," said Sasuke__Boruto clenched his hands on his katana and started to attack his master, they both collided with their weapons, Sasuke quickly knocked the student down and putting his katana to his throat.__"You have a lot of deficiencies," announced Elder Uchiha__The next few days looked similar, but after just a week Boruto made visible progress, both together with Sasuke sparring, Boruto threw himself at Sasuke, he prepared his position, but the dark-haired was surprised because Boruto jumped over him, Sasuke quickly turned away to attack his katana, but Boruto anticipated this move and quickly swung the katana out of Sasuke's hands.__"Perfect, I see you learn weapons quickly," said Sasuke__*** half a year later**__They were both traveling around some old abandoned village, suddenly a white-haired man wearing a white coat appeared in their path.__"You are Otsutsuki," Sasuke said, taking up the combat position__"O Sasuke-san, it's nice to finally meet you, for your message I'm not your enemy, I came to teach Boruto how to use Jougan.__"Jougan?" asked Boruto__"This is your right eye, you have been able to use it several times, come on you were not aware of it" said Toneri__"What are you talking about?" asked the blond man__"Boruto, I once gave you that eye, tell me have you ever been able to see chakra points or see negative energy?" asked Otsutsuki__Boruto thought back to the events of Sumire and Nue, as well as his last mission. "__"That's right, there was something like that," Boruto replied__"These are some of Jougan's abilities, it's easy to activate, send the chakra to your right eye"__Boruto closed his right eye and sent him a chakra, when he opened it the eye changed, the protein became black and the pupil blue__"So this is Jougan?" Sasuke asked looking at the eye of his student__"That's right, because I have a lot of information about him, I would like to take Boruto to me for training in how to use it," said Toneri__"It's okay, but I'm coming with you," said Sasuke__Toneri nodded and after a while everyone was in his chamber on the moon.__"Boruto, it's time to learn Jougan's next ability"__Toneri created a dozen black bullets, which he sent to Boruto, he activated Jougana and began to avoid them, at some point Toneri increased the number of bullets, blond unable to avoid them decided to bounce them, when he did feel a little weaker.__"These are special balls, when you touch them they take your chakra points," Toneri explained__"Shit"__More and more bullets appeared, Boruto looked to a safe place behind Toneri, and a second later he appeared there.__"Wh ... what did I do?" asked the blond man__"Well done, you've discovered Jougan's next ability to teleport, the condition of this technique is sight, you have to look at the place you want to move to, the disadvantage of this skill is that it allows short-distance teleportation," said Toneri,__"Come, I'll lead you to a certain place "__Toneri led Boruto to a strange room, when the blond entered there, he was surprised by the view, everywhere was only white infinite space, suddenly Boruto felt heavy and fell to the ground__"What's going on feels like my whole body has become heavy," said Boruto__"Gravity in this place is 10- stronger than on earth, your task is to get used to this gravity"__Boruto could barely raise his hand, but with each passing day he began to get used to it after a week and began to move freely_.

**[End of Memory]**

Sasuke and Boruto soon reached Konoha

"We haven't been here a bit," said Boruto

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered


	14. 14

Boruto and Sasuke came to Konoha, despite these 3 years the village did not change, they both went towards the Hokage building, after knocking and receiving an invitation they went inside, Naruto was surprised when he saw them

"Boruto, Sasuke, so you're finally back," said Hokage

"Hello father," said Boruto

"How do I think your training has resulted?" said the blond man

"Of course, Boruto fully developed Rasengan and Chidori and also learned to use Jougana and Karma," explained Sasuke.

"I understand, what we will see later, Boruto go home, your mother and sister will be happy to see you," Naruto said

"Good" replied the younger blond leaving the office

When Boruto left the office, Sasuke and Naruto changed the topic to a more serious one

"Have you seen Kawaki?" asked Naruto

"Unfortunately, not a trace"

"Damn, I'm afraid something bad is coming"

"You mean Kare, from what Toneri told me, they are trying to appropriate Jubi's power, one day while traveling between dimensions I came across this whole Jingen who was trying to appropriate Juubi's power, but then he couldn't do it," said Sasuke

"Hmm, I don't think it's the type that would just let it go, we'll have to do something about it," Naruto said

"Leave it to me, I will travel again tomorrow and examine it thoroughly"

Meanwhile Boruto was walking through the village.

"Boruto, is that you?" said a familiar female voice

When the blond turned away he saw a woman his age (she had long black hair, wore glasses, dressed in a dark red blouse and white shorts, what caught Boruto's attention was her big breasts.

"Yyy, who are you?" he narrowed his eyes

In response, he got a blow to the face, flying towards the nearest tree

"You idiot, it's been three years and you don't remember me!" the girl shouted

"Wait, this brute force, Sarada is you?" asked Boruto as if it dawned on him

"It's nice that I only associate you with brute force," she pouted

"Sorry, sorry but you changed so much that I didn't recognize you"

They both walked through the village talking about what happened for 3 years, soon Boruto arrived home after saying goodbye to Sarada he went inside.

"I'm back," said Boruto

Hearing this voice, Hinata and Himiwari ran out of the living room, the first one did not change much, while Himiwari was taller, she had long navy blue hair falling behind her back, wearing a burgundy blouse and a dark skirt

"Oni-chan \ Boruto" they said while hugging the blonde

After a tender welcome, everyone sat down at the table, when Boruto was about to start telling Naruto came home, then Boruto talked about his training and adventures with Sasuke

*** Uchiha Residence**

"I came back," Sasuke said, coming in from inside

"Sasuke-kun, welcome home," Sakura said tenderly welcoming her husband

Sarada ran up to him at that moment

"Dad, look," she said, activating Mangekyo Sharingana

"Did you manage to master Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Sasuke surprised

"Yes, thanks to training with Uncle Shisiu, I learned to control him," Sarada explained

"I understand, I'm glad you did it"

A moment later everyone sat down to dinner

Next day

It was early morning in the training clearing, there were old team seven and new.

"Well, it's time for you to show what you have learned over these 3 years, your opponents will be you alone, show what you can do," said Naruto

Boruto and his team nodded as a sign that they understood, Sarada activated Sharingan with three tomoe, Boruto activated Jougana and Mitsuki entered Sage mode. Boruto and Sarada moved on each other before they were to exchange blows among themselves, Mitsuki lengthened his arms, wrapping them around his companions, Sarada grabbed his hand and using her strength pulled him by herself throwing him together with Boruto up, then began to fold seals.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" released a huge fireball at friends

Boruto kicked Mitsuk with a kick, knocking him to the ground, and then activated Karma by putting his hand in the direction of Sarada's technique, which he absorbed

Sarada began to put together various seals, after which she created a few golden lightning balls in front of her, a moment later the balls began to change their shape reminiscent of arrows, without waiting for anything the heiress of the Uchiha clan shot them towards Boruto and Mitsuki, the blond using his Jougan's ability teleported, appearing a second later behind Sarada, kicking her in the back and sending her a long distance, the black-haired girl smiled slyly pulling the thread, after a while in the place where Boruto stood a few shuriken flew with tied threads, the young Uzumaki jumped aside dodge, at that time Mitsuki he released a few snakes that tied around Boruto and Sarada, the blonde's body turned into a bundle of smoke, while Sarada turned into a log.

"Times must end," said Boruto, creating Rasengan in his hand

"Here, I will agree with you," added Mitsuki, creating golden lightning in his hand

"Me too," Sarada said, surrounding her fist with chakra

The three of them threw themselves at each other, colliding with their techniques, the collision caused a powerful shock to the explosions, which knocked out three teenagers, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru watched them from the side

"They have indeed become a lot stronger," said Konohamaru

"Yes, and that's probably not all they can do," said Naruto

Meanwhile, when he disappeared, he found Sarada and Mitsuki in a large crater.

"Hmm, where's Boruto?" Sarada asked, looking around the grounds

"hmmmpfdfhghmd" heard a voice from below

When Sarada looked down, she saw that she was sitting on Boruto, exactly on his face, her face turned red as a tomato and immediately stood up.

"I was in heaven," said Boruto with an idiotic face, causing Sarada's face to become even redder if at all possible

"Pervert!" Sarada said, slapping him on the head.

"Auu, don't call me a pervert dattebasa, you sat with your ass on my face" replied Boruto

"Okay kids end for today, we're going back to the village," Naruto said, and three friends nodded


	15. 15

Somewhere in some dark room Kawaki and Jigen were walking, soon they got to the huge chamber, when they got there Kawaki was surprised by what he found there, and that something was a petrified ten-tailed demon.

"This is ..." Kawaki stammered

"Yes, this is Juubi, we will possess his power for a long time when we do it, our plan will be in the final phase" explained Jingen with a dark smile

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Boruto went to a training clearing to train.

"I knew I would stay here"

When Boruto turned around he saw Sarada.

"Sarada, what are you doing here?" asked Boruto

"You know with all our packet we go to the beach, it would be good if you went with us, in the end you didn't see the rest, are you right?" said Sarada

"You're right, I'm fine I will go with you" replied the blond man

As they both walked through the village, Sarada noticed his hair.

"You know you should shorten them," said the black-haired girl

"Hmm, why do you think so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"You don't like long hair, come on to it," she said, grabbing the blonde by the hand to pull her home

After 30 minutes, Boruto looked in the mirror and noticed that he had his old hairstyle

"I look like I used to," said Boruto

"Believe me, this hairstyle suits you better" said Sarada with a smile "And now we should prepare"

Boruto nodded and went to his home. An hour later Boruto and the rest of his former friends found themselves on the beach.

"When did you come back Boruto?" asked Shikadai

"Two days ago" replied the blond man

"Why didn't you say anything?" Inojin asked now

"Well, I had to get used to this place"

"Okay, let's go swimming," Wasabi said, and the rest nodded

When the rest of the peers went to swim, Boruto sat on the tree closing his eyes

"Why don't you join the rest?" said a familiar voice

When Boruto opens his eyes he froze when he sees Sarada dressed in a red two-piece swimsuit.

"Sorry, but I'm not used to it yet," said Boruto

"_What happened that he changed so much where his old personality had gone,_" Sarada thought. "Come on, you can't separate yourself from the rest," she said, grabbing his hand and throwing him off the tree

They both fell so that Sarada was lying on the sand and Boruto on her, their faces were too close to each other they both stared into their eyes with a blush on their cheeks, the blond leaned even closer their lips were about to meet, Sarada looked as if she had it allow because she did nothing to stop him, but at the last moment Boruto stopped and stood up

"Sorry, I shouldn't do that," he said with an awkward giggle

"N ... nothing happened," she said just as awkwardly

"I guess I'll take the opportunity to join them," Boruto said, taking off his shirt and pants.

Sarada blushed seeing his muscular body, what caught her more was the great scar on his back.

"Wow, Boruto, did you get hurt?" she asked pointing at the scar

"And you talk about it, let's say it is a souvenir of one of my fights, I will tell you someday and now let's go swimming" he said walking towards the lake

Sarada said nothing but followed him


	16. 16

In front of a building there were four people, Kawaki, Kanshin Konji, Delta and Hiyato, each wearing a black coat

"All right, we're going to Konoha, Kawaki,

I'm counting on you," said Kanshin

Kawaki nodded, then disappeared, a second later he appeared in front of Konoha, Kawaki started towards the Hokage building going to the roof, then began to draw a strange circle, while Naruto was sitting at the desk suddenly a strange feeling came over him, when he was going to check his office, Kawaki came

"K ... kawaki, have you come back where the hell have you been?" Asked Hokage

In another part of the village appeared the rest of the members of Kara who began to attack Konoha, all shinobi that the old like the new generation stood against them.

"You must be this organization, Kara, what do you want here?" Konohamaru asked

"We've come to put an end to your village," Kanshin said, creating Rasengan in his hand and rushing towards Jounin

"Rasengan, who are you?" Asked Sarutobi who dodged the attack

"My name is Kanshin Konji and I am the one who will end your life Konohamaru Sarurobi"

In another part of the village, Sakura, Ino, Hinata led civilians to shelters.

Sai drew and created a few of his creatures from the rush by sending to Hiyato, in response he created a few mines that burst around him as Sai's creatures approached him, the mines exploded

"_Blown up?_" Black-haired thought

He did not notice that the real Hiyato appeared just behind him, but before he was to inflict a killing blow on Sai, on the battlefield appeared Chouji who, enlarging his fist, hit a member of Kara sending him to the rubble of the building, which soon collapsed

"Thanks to Chouji," said Sai

Meanwhile, in a different place, Sarada helped move the wounded civilians to a safe place, suddenly Delta appeared in her path

"But I'm lucky that you have to finish you Uchiha," Delta said with a dark smile

"You would like," Sarada said, activating Sharingan.

Sarada threw a few of her shurikens towards her opponent, Delta easily bypassed them, while she was doing it, Sarada broke into the air by making seals.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" released a dragon-shaped fire

Delta just smiled and thanks to her eyes easily absorbed the attack.

"_So she can absorb ninjutsu!_" thought

Delta shot a powerful sound wave from her mouth, Sarada had to cover her ears, this moment was used by the blonde appearing next to her and kicking her from her knee in the stomach, Sarada flowed blood and fell to her knees, Delta grabbed her face and hit her in a nearby building.

"Is that all you can afford?" Delta sneered

Suddenly Sarada's body turned into wood, the real one appeared behind her and, concentrating strength in her fist, tried to punch her, suddenly she felt pain in her ears which deconcentrated her.

"Wh ... what's going on?"

"You see, my previous attack has damaged your hearing nerve several more times and you will be completely deaf."

Delta said again, letting the sound wave out of her throat

This time the attack was so powerful that he sent Sarade a few meters back, falling limply to the ground

"I can't lose, I have to protect this village, I am to become the future Hokage after all," said Sarada, rising

While the fighting continued in Konoha, the Hokage building suddenly exploded

"Hokage-sama!" shouted many shinobi

Boruto appeared at the explosion site and began looking for his father.

"Tou-san where are you?"

"He's not here anymore," said a familiar voice

Boruto turned and saw Kawaki.

"Kawaki, what are you doing, where is my father?" snapped the blond furiously

"I got rid of the problem, the Shinobi era is over, don't worry Boruto, he'll send you to the seventh place," Kawaki replied

"Oh no, I won't allow it because I'm still Shinobi," said Boruto, putting on the protector he got from Sasuke, and also activated Jougan and Karma

Kawaki also activated his and they both moved in front of each other


	17. 17

Kawaki and Boruto moved in front of each other colliding with their weapons

"Kawaki, we've done so much for you and you repay us so," Boruto said, which Kawaki just laughed at

"You will not understand this Boruto" replied the dark-haired man then kicked the blonde away from him

"Doton: Earth Dragon!" he said putting his hand to the ground

A moment later a huge dragon-like creature grew out of it, in response to this attack Boruto bit his thumb and began to seal

"Kuchyose no jutsu!" he said, summoning a huge red snake

"It's you brat again, what do you want?" the snake roared

"You see Garag, I have a problem," Boruto replied, pointing to the dragon

"Ehh, as always, you call me in troublesome moments," Garaga said

Garaga together with Boruto threw himself at Kawaki and his dragon, he broke into the air and began to throw a few bullets from his mouth, Garaga nimbly bypassed them and threw Boruto into the air, he created Rasengan in one hand and chidori in the other, then combined techniques with each other .

"Chidogan!" a powerful ray of chakra fired

When the technique hit the dragon Kawaki, he created a huge explosion that completely destroyed him, Boruto and Kawaki stood against each other

[Kanshin vs Konohamaru]

Konohamaru deftly avoided Kanshin's attacks, he suddenly felt them feel his tongue wrapped around his belly, when he turned around he saw a toad, who was swinging Jounin and threw him into the air, before Kanshin appeared with a ready Rasengan Konohamaru also created this technique and then we both they collided, the collision caused a powerful shock that threw them away

"Is that all you can afford, Konohamaru?" asked Kanshin

"It doesn't seem to be without it," Sarutobi thought, then joined his hands together and began to concentrate.

After a while, strange black marks appeared on his face and under the eyes of the same color eyes, hair became longer falling on his shoulders, while his tail grew from behind

"_This is ..._" thought a member of Kara

"I will now show you my monkey sage mode," Jounin said. "I _can't be in this form for too long, so I have to take him off quickly._"

Konohamaru started on Kanshin, before Jounin could do something, and Jounin appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin.

"Fast is"

Brown-haired Jounin appeared behind him and kicked Kanshin in the back causing him to spit blood, then using his unusual speed began to attack him from all sides.

"_His speed exceeds human understanding,_" Kanshin thought

A member of the Penalty tried to attack Konohamaru, but in a split second he appeared in front of him, slamming into his stomach, Kanshin grunted in pain and flew a few meters back.

"Time to end," Jounin said, creating Rasengan in his hand, but before he was about to attack, his body was suddenly surrounded by a strange wooden mess, a moment later he felt his energy fall, Hiyato appeared on the battlefield

"Well done Hiyato," said Kanshin

"I see that I was on time master, let me deal with this pest"

"Do as you think," said Kanshin before he stood and went somewhere

Konohamaru's energy dropped so much that his sage's mode was over.

"Now I am your opponent," Hiyato said, creating more and more tangles that he sent to the opponent

Konohamaru barely got away from the previous ones and began to avoid the next ones.

"_This is Mokuton, but how this guy knows Shodai Hokage techniques,_" Konohamaru thought

Hiyato appeared behind Konohamaru in a split second, his hand turned into a wooden blade was about to pierce him, but he was pushed away by a blow, Mitsuki appeared before Konohamaru.

"Sensei are you okay?" asked the chuunin

"Yeah, thanks Mitsuki"


	18. 18

Mitsuki entered Sage mode preparing to attack.

"Mitsuki, watch out for its wooden tangles, they can absorb chakra" warned Konohamaru

Mitsuki nodded and went to attack Hiyato, he just smiled changing his hand into a blade of wood, Mitsuki in the palm of lightning balls, when they both collided, the collision caused a powerful shock which after a moment threw them away, Mitsuki quickly released a few snakes that wrapped around Hiyato's body, after a moment his body turned into wood.

"_Wooden, maple, where is the real one_?" Mitsuki thought, looking around

The real Hiyato appeared over Mitsuki and kicked him to the ground.

"Is this all the son of one of the legendary Sannins can afford?" sneered Hiyato

"Time to present my new attack," said the white-haired chuunin surrounding his hands with dark-blue chakra

When Mitsuki clapped his hands he caused a powerful shockwave that destroyed the area near several kilometers.

"_Wh ... what an amazing technique_," Konohamaru thought

Hiyato started to rise from the rubble of buildings and dusted himself off of the dust before he could do anything else. Mitsuki lengthened his hand by grabbing his neck, then released lightning from his body that struck his opponent through his hand.

"Damn I was not careful, what time would I start to fight seriously. Mokuton: Wooden Golem!" he said, creating a giant creature out of wood

"What the hell, kore"

"_It looks like it won't be easy to break through, even with my sage mode,_" Mitsuki thought

"Look and admire my final technique," Hiyato said with a triumphant smile, then fisted the creature at Mitsuki and Konohamaru

Before the fist reached them, Sasuke appeared in front of him and with his Susanno pushed him away.

"Sasuke-san" said Konohamaru

"I'll take care of him, go and help the rest," Sasuke said

Konohamaru and Mitsuki nodded away from the battlefield

**[Sarada vs Delta]**

Sarada began to rise from the ground, wiping the blood guard from her mouth, then quickly sealed, creating a few golden lightning balls in front of her, the balls changed shape with each moment, finally looked like arrows, without waiting for anything Sarada immediately threw the arrows, Delta tried her eyes to absorb the attacks, but there were too many of them and she was forced to jump away to avoid the remaining arrows, during which time Sarada appeared next to her and with a blow to her face knocked her to the ground.

"Who would have thought you would force me to use it, but it seems I have no other choice," Delta said with a smirk releasing his true power

Her blond hair became more feral, her skin turned dark, her fangs grew, her nails turned into claws. Delta attacked and began attacking Sarada with her claws cutting her clothes and skin, Sarada tried to avoid her attacks, but Delta was now many times faster.

"_Her speed has increased tremendously,_" Sarada thought

Delta kicked her away from her before Sarada managed to catch her balance, the blonde appeared in front of her, piercing her body with two claws through her, then grabbed her by the hair and kicked from her knee in the face damaging her glasses.

And I did not say, you do not reach my heels" sneered blonde

"N ... no, it's not over yet" Sarada announced rising from the ground

Suddenly a small navy blue badge appeared on her forehead, which spread all over her body, Sarada's wounds healed instantly.

"How is this possible?" Delta asked in shock

"You see, this is my special skill called Byakugou, thanks to which my wounds heal quickly during the battle," Sarada explained

Black-haired girl appeared in front of Delta immediately, inflicting a few strong blows on her belly

"_This bitch broke several organs for me_"

Sarada kicked her chest in the air, then appeared in front of her concentrating all her strength into fists, slapping her in the face knocking her to the ground and knocking her unconscious.

"It worked," she said happily, panting before her sign collapsed and then lost consciousness

A moment later a figure appeared over Sarada.


	19. 19

Boruto created a few of his clones which he sent to Kawaki, he just smiled and began to destroy one after another, while he did it, one of the Boruto clones jumped from the ground, hitting Kawaki in the jaw and knocking him in the air, more clones began to kick him in the back, conquering him even higher, this time the real Boruto appeared in front of him with Rasengan in his hand.

"Rasengan!" he said applying the technique to Kawaki

Before he could hit, Kawaki changed the place with one of the Boruto clones, a moment later he appeared behind him and kicked him in the back knocked him to the ground, then he created purple lightning balls in his hands, when he managed to put his hands together his wrists then the ball changed finally looked like a dragon's muzzle.

"This is the end of Boruto, finish you with my strongest technique. Raiton: Dragon Shinden!" he said, firing a powerful ray of lightning in the shape of a dragon

When Kawaki's technique hit the ground, it caused a huge explosion, Kawaki began looking around for the body of a blonde who appeared a second later after him trying to attack him from behind, Kawaki realized and grabbed his hand, Boruto didn't stop and tried to punch with his other fist which Kawaki also blocked.

"Give it a rest and fall," said Kawaki

"Unexpectedly," replied Boruto

They both wrestled by colliding their knees, soon jumped away from each other, Boruto using his Jougan's ability teleported past Kawaki, punching him in the face, then in between the abdomen and chest, Kawaki spat blood and flew a few meters back, before he caught his balance Boruto appeared behind him and with his clenched fists he banged his neck knocking Kawaki down while he was lying on the ground Boruto came up to him are about to finish him off, Kawaki sensed him and picked him up with his leg knocking him down, then created a chakra blade in his hands trying to pierce Uzumaki, Boruto inclined to the side, then pushed him with a kick in the chest, then grabbed his leg starting to wave it and tossed it sideways, Kawaki doing a somersault bounced off the building and moved towards Boruto, he disappeared and appeared a second later over Kawaki kicked him in the back, Coffee ki tried to get up but injuries sustained him.

"Damn, I can't move"

Their seals rolled, Boruto crouched on his knee trying to catch his breath.

"Why Kawaki, why do you work with Kara, and why did you attack Konoha?" asked Boruto

"Although you can see the trees, you cannot see the forest. However, I will tell you, your father is alive," he said mysteriously, then disappeared.

**[Sasuke vs Hiyato]**

Sasuke was pushed by Hiyato, he was forced to activate Perfect Susanno, with which he pushed the wooden creature Hiyato, when Hiyato was about to attack again, Sasuke drew his spiritual sword Susanno and blocked the attack with it

"Damn," Hiyato growled

"I'll finish it soon, I don't want to waste time on you," said Sasuke

Sasuke rejected Hiyato, then struck his Susanno up in the air, raising his sword above him, and then with one quick movement cut the creature Hiyato in half causing the creature to explode, Sasuke instantly appeared behind Hiyato piercing his body through.

"I missed your vital points, now you are singing me everything about the organization of Kara and also on my village," Sasuke asked

"You think I will betray my Lord, you are wrong," Hiyato replied with a smirk

In response, Sasuke shed lightning through the sword, which struck Hiyato.

"I don't have a habit of playing with you, I'll get information out of you whether you like it or not," Sasuke said firmly.

Hiyato just laughed, suddenly his body began to glow brightly.

"_Self-destructing technique?_" he thought walking away from him

Hiyato began to shine more and more until finally his body exploded

"_The one who pulls the strings must be attentive, since he put self-destructive techniques on his pawns,_" Sasuke thought

Meanwhile, in a different place, Koyuro, Shikadai and Inojin helped the wounded get to a safe place.

"I finally found Hitoku," said Kioshin

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm Koyuro," he said

"_Does he have Amnesia?_ I don't know what you were told but your real name is Hitoku Otsutsuki and you were sent here to eliminate shinobi," said Kanshin, causing Koyuro, Shikadai and Inojin to widen their eyes.


	20. 20

"You are Hitoku Otsutsuki, you were sent by Jingen-sama to land to be able to eliminate all shinobi, it was your task," said Kanshin

"No, it's not true you lie," said Koyuro perplexed

"You can deny it but it's the truth"

"These people accepted me, they gave me so much good and I was to kill them, no it can't be true," he said with tears in his eyes

"Now come with me, your mission failed, Jingen-sama wants to see you," Kanshin said, approaching Koyuro

Inojin and Shikadai stood in front of Koyuro

"Oh no, I won't let you take our friend," Inojin said, preparing to attack

Shikadai tied Kanshin with his shadow, Inojin quickly drew and created some huge creatures from his mascara and sent him to Kanshin.

"You brats, you don't know who you are dealing with," said Konshin releasing his chakra

When Inojin's creatures reached a member of Kara, there was a huge explosion

"Where is he?" Inojin asked, trying to locate the opponent

Shikadai was about to say something, but Kanshin appeared in front of him and hit Rasengan in his chest sending Shikadai to the rubble of buildings that soon collapsed

"_Since my attacks do nothing to him, it's time to use my mother's technique_. The technique of changing the mind!"

Inojin found himself in the body of Kanshin, began to review his memories, his attention was caught by the memory of the period of the Great Shinobi War 3, where, together with the white-haired man with the symbol of Sannin, he measured one of the shinobi Iwa-Gakure.

"_Listen to Yatoro, I will take care of him but you must run away," said white-haired Sannin__"But brother, this guy is too powerful"__"Don't forget I'm one of the three legendary Sannins, fly now," Jiraya said firmly_

At that moment the memory broke off and Inojin returned to his body.

"You ... you are the younger brother of Jiraya the great toad Sannin," the blond man said incredulously.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think anyone would ever be able to know my true identity, yes I am his brother," said Kanshin

"Jiraya was a resident and hero of Konoha, why are you and your organization attacking her?" asked Inojin

"The answer is simple, because this village is responsible for my brother's death," Kanshin said coldly.

That's bullshit, "growled Inojin

"You may believe it or not, but I will be the one who will do justice"

Kanshin appeared in front of Inojin, grabbing him by the neck and raising him up.

"Leave him!" shouted Koyuro

Suddenly his body was surrounded by a stream of air that lifted stones and scraps of soil, his white hair waved and red Rinnen-Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

"_This power,_" Kanshin thought

"I won't let anyone hurt my friends," Koyuro said, extending his hand to Kanshin

Koyuro created several chakra spikes which he threw at a member of Kara, Kanshin easily avoided them, while Koyuro quickly appeared before him cutting off his right hand, Kanshin screamed in pain and jumped away from him, Koyuro stuck his hand at him again and then, thanks to Rinnengan's ability, he began to draw him to him in the meantime, he created in his hand a purple blade of chakra with which he pierced the man's heart.

"You may have beaten me, but one day Jingen-sama will come and get rid of you and your friends, you can be sure" he said coughing blood before he fell dead to the ground

"Inojin are you okay?" asked Koyuro

"Yes, I'm worried about Shikadai," replied the blond man

At this moment Boruto, Sasuke, Mitsuki, Sumire, ChoCho, Wasabi and Namida arrived

"Boruto, has anyone seen Sarada?" asked Boruto

Everyone nodded, suddenly Denki ran up to them

"I ... I saw a man take an unconscious Sarada," said the eyeglass

Everyone was surprised, especially Sasuke and Boruto

"Kakashi, can you give us one dog?" asked Sasuke

The former Hokage agreed, referring to Pakunna

"Can you track down Sarada's scent?"

Pakunn began to believe, after a dozen or so minutes he found her smell and went in this direction, Boruto and Sasuke followed him.


	21. 21

Somewhere in an unknown place was Jingen, who was heading to some chamber, when he entered it he experienced a shock seeing how petrified Juubi fell to pieces

"_N ... no ... no, no, it can't be true who the fuck did ... Kawaki,_" thought Jingen

Somewhere in the woods was Kawaki

**[Memory]**

_"Wait, you want to say you're joining Kara?" Naruto asked__"Yes, only in this way will I be able to examine this organization from the inside, I know that Jingen is interested in me and I can use this fact and get closer to them" said Kawaki__"I understand, I do not support this but it is your choice, but it can help decipher this organization" said blond__A few years later during the attack on Konohe__"Are you saying that this whole Jingen has Jubi hidden somewhere else and wants to use his power to destroy all shinobi?" Naruto asked__"That's right, I thought he would send you to this dimension so you could stop him, only the seventh would be able to defeat him," said Kawaki__"Okay, but let them not guess anything, destroy this building so that there is no trace"__Kawaki nodded_

**[End of Memory]**

Somewhere else else Boruto and Sasuke followed the pakkun, soon they reached some ruins of the ancient Sasuke

"Are you sure you can smell Sarada here?" Sasuke asked

"That's right, they felt a strong smell in those ruins," replied the shinobi dog

"All right, Boruto, we'll split up when you find Sarada, free the chakra and I'll come," said Sasuke

Boruto nodded and they both went inside and began to search, for the first dozen or so minutes they found nothing, but at some point Boruto heard a scream and immediately ran to that place where he crept, he saw from afar a completely naked Sarada chained to the wall, in front of her he found an older man.

"Come have fun, Uchiha" said the man touching her body

"Don't touch me!" Sarada snapped

"I like such feisty girls like you," he said with a smile, unbuttoning his pants

Boruto had had enough of this and dug him in the face and sent the man to the wall through which he pierced.

"Sarada, are you all right?" the blond asked with concern

"Boruto, is that you?" she asked with eyes still closed

"Why don't you open your eyes, what did he do to you?"

"Oh ... his name is Tariko, the last thing I remember was I was fighting this woman with Kara and then I lost consciousness from exhaustion, then what I woke up naked tied up here, he took my eyes and tried me ..." was not in able to finish

Boruto did not have to hear the last word to know what she meant, the blond raised his level of power and began to release a large number of deadly intentions

"I'll kill that fucker!" growled Boruto

The blond released Sarada then covered her with his cloak and created a clone which he ordered to take her to Sasuke, when he activated Karme suddenly his body was surrounded by a blue aura, his hair stood up becoming more pointed, the muscles grew larger, at that moment he appeared in front of him Tariko

"What are you looking for, you shit, and where is Uchiha?"

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" said Boruto coldly

Boruto in a split second appeared in front of him and kicked him a considerable distance, before Tariko managed to catch the balance the blond appeared behind him and kicked him in the back knocked him into the air.

"Wh ... what an incredible force, even Sharingan I can't predict his moves," Tariko thought

Boruto reappeared before him with Chidori piercing the man's heart, when Tariko fell dead to the ground blond man pulled Sarada out of his eyes going to his master handing them to him.

"Did you kill him?" asked Sasuke

"Yes," he admitted dispassionately

Suddenly this strange feeling passed and he had to go back to that place when he arrived he saw Jingen

"You.."

"We finally meet Uzumaki Boruto," said Jingen

Boruto assumed a vertical position activating his power which he used a few moments ago

"You have awakened the second level of Karma, I'm impressed," said Jingen

Without answering, Boruto started to attack him, when he was about to strike him, Jingen blocked his attack with one finger.

"Wh ... what, he blocked my blow with his finger?" Blond thought jumping away from him

Jingen spread his hands wide, attracting various objects to himself, which after a while he directed at Uzumaki, Boruto was forced to avoid them, Jingen took advantage of this moment and appeared in front of him putting a hand to his chest and then released a beam of energy reject Boruto a considerable distance , a moment later his body turned into a ball of smoke, the original appeared in the air with the created Rasengan and Chidori in his hands and combining both techniques.

"Take this Chidogan!" he roared, releasing a powerful ray of chakra which, when it hit the target, caused a huge explosion, completely destroying the ruins, at that moment Karma curled, the blond fell on his knee, panting heavily.

When the smoke dissipated, he appeared to Jingen who was dusting himself off.

"You are stronger than I thought, but if that's all you can do, you can't beat me," admit Jingen by creating a black energy ball that fires at the opponent.

Boruto tried to get up, but fatigue and early injuries made it difficult for him when the attack was to hit him before Naruto appeared, who deflected the attack.

"Tou-chan" said Boruto before he lost consciousness.

"It's not over yet, Uzumaki Boruto," Jingen said, disappearing

Naruto grabbed his son and went to Konoha.


	22. 22

Boruto began to open his light-blue eyes, moving them around realized that he was in the hospital room, most of his body was covered with a bandage.

"_Damn, this place again,_" he thought, trying to get up, but the pain made it difficult.

At that moment Sakura came to the hall

"Oh, I see you have already woken up Boruto," said the medic

"Sakura-san, how much I was unconscious this time?"

"Just three weeks," replied Sakura

"Still better than before, could I leave the hospital?"

"We will do control of the examination and if there are no contraindications, I see no reason to keep you"

Boruto nodded and sat down on the bed giving himself a test.

"Sakura-san, how is Sarada?" Boruto asked suddenly

"Not bad, after restoring her eyes she had to wait a few days until she returned to normal, now everything has stabilized" she replied

Boruto sighed with relief at hearing this

"They tell the truth, she was worried about you and visited you every day, she wanted to thank you for saving her from the hands of this pervert" suddenly added the act surprised blonde

"_She visited me, so I understand these flowers,_" Blond thought

After a dozen or so minutes, the research was over, Sakura allowed Boruto to leave the hospital and informed him that he should not take any missions for at least a week, but rest, Boruto nodded and left the hospital on the way they met their friends.

"Boruto, have you recovered?" asked Inojin

"As you can see," Boruto replied

"Let's go to our favorite restaurant as in the old days," Mitsuki suggested

Boruto immediately agreed and together with his pack they went to the restaurant, along the way they met Denki, Mental and Iwabe who joined them. When Boruto and the others had a great time came to the restaurant Sarada, ChoCho and Sumire, the three girls immediately caught the boys' attention . Boruto looked at Sarada, who was staring at him.

"Go to her and talk to her," Inojin advised

"I think I will," replied the blond man

At the time with the girls.

"Go Sarada and tell him how you feel," ChoCHo said

"Wait, what if he doesn't feel the same?" Sarada asked nervously,

"You'll never know until you try, I doubt Boruto would reject you," Sumire said this time.

Before Sarada could say anything, Boruto appeared before her

"Sarada, can we talk in some quieter place?" asked the blond man

"_Shannaro Yes!_ Sure," she replied with a smile

Two friends passed through the village, they both walked in an awkward silence, looking at each other every now and then looking away with a small blush, after a few minutes of dead silence, Boruto decided to break it.

"You know, I heard from your mother that you often visited me when I was unconscious"

"Yes, I was worried about you," said Sarada

"Do you care about me?" asked Boruto with a smirk

"Of course baka, you are my friend," she said turning her face away to hide her blush

Soon they both arrived at the rock head of Hokage, admiring the whole village from there, at that moment the sun began to set.

"Boruto, what do you think of me?" Sarada asked bluntly

"Sometimes you are smart, annoying, brutal"

Sarada narrowed her eyes at what she had just heard

"But you are also a brilliant, strong and prettiest girl I know, I ..."

He didn't, because Sarada grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, the blond was initially surprised but quickly kissed back, they both kissed until they lacked air.

"You're lucky because I love you too," said Sarada

"Does that make you my girlfriend now?" Blond asked what Sarada nodded and grabbed his hand returning to the village.


	23. 23

It's been several days since Boruto started dating Sarada, now the blond with the blindfolded eyes was directed by his girlfriend.

"Sarada, why do I have to keep my eyes rolled up and where do you lead me?" asked Boruto

"You will see patience soon," replied the black-haired girl

A few minutes later they both found themselves outside a small house, Sarada removed the blindfold from Boruto's eyes.

"Whose house is this?" asked the blond man

"You'll find out soon"

When they both came in, they heard a scream.

-Happy Brithday!

Inside were the family and friends of Boruto.

"Wait, what's going on and why are you all in this house?" asked Boruto confused

"Like what, today is your 17th birthday and this house is yours today," Naruto said with a smile, making Boruto's eyes widen.

Before the younger blond man could say something, Hinata and Himiwari entered the living room, carrying a big birthday cake.

"Boruto blow out the candles and make a wish," said Hinata

Boruto closed his eyes for a moment, then blew out each candle, when everyone did, they began to give presents and make wishes and then they played until late at night, when the party was over Sarada grabbed Boruto's hand pulling him into his new bedroom

"Sarada, what are you doing ..."

He didn't, because the brunette put a finger to his lips

"Shh, this night will be even more special," she said seductively, throwing Boruto on the bed kissing him passionately

**WARING LEMON!**

Boruto immediately returned the kiss, their tongue intertwined with each other, the hands of the blonde grabbed the slider of Sarada's blouse unbuttoning it and throwing it to the floor, Sarada not remaining long grabbed the hem of the shirt, the blonde pulling him on the head also threw him on the ground, her hands wandered his muscular chest, Boruto moved with kisses on her neck causing Sarada's moan, his hands reached back grabbing the bra clip and unfastening it releasing Sarada's large breasts, on which he now focused all his attention, brought his face closer to her pink nipple biting lightly and suck

"Ahh ... Boruto ..." she moaned

With the other hand she unloaded on her other breast massaging her, soon his hands focused on her shorts taking them off and revealing the black panties, Sarada moaned louder, feeling as Boruto's finger wandered to her lower entrance Sarada wriggled under his touch, but soon reached her limit, Boruto took off her already soaked panties, brought his face closer to her crotch, starting to lick her pussy, Sarada moaned again, feeling the blond tongue rub against her clitoris

"Ohh ... yes ... Boruto" she moaned with pleasure that blond gave her

After experiencing indescribable pleasure, now Sarada decided to repay and took Boruto's trousers by taking them off together with the boxers.

"Mmm big," she said, licking her lips at the sight of Boruto's birth

She grabbed his penis in his hand, moving it up and down until it came closer to her face and gently licked his tip, then began to move the tongue along its entire length until she finally put it in her mouth starting to suck, Boruto flinched, feeling Sarada's warm mouth on his penis, with each passing moment Sarada stuck it deeper into her throat sucking harder, soon Boruto reached his limit and released sperm on her face.

"Time for the main course," said Sarada, lying on the bed and spreading his legs

Boruto approached her, putting a member to her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked

"More than anything," she replied hotly

Boruto began to enter her taking her virginity, Sarada winced with pain, so the blond stopped to let her adjust, after a few moments Sarada let her know that she could continue, so Boruto began to move slowly in her, after a while the pain began to subside and he was replaced by a feeling of pleasure.

"Oh ... kami ... how good ... faster Boruto ... faster ... Ahhh"

Boruto did not need to be repeated twice, he began to hammer it faster and faster, Sarada wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to a kiss, they both drowned in a sea of pleasure and when their bodies were connected, they were soon approaching the limit, Boruto wanted to leave but Sarada wanted him to prevented wrapping his legs around his waist, when they reached the top they both fell on the bed immediately falling asleep.

**LEMON END!**

The next day, the rising sun began to wake the inhabitants of the village, Boruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Sarada snuggled into his body, the blond gently slid her off with a drop of clothes went down, where he found all sleeping on the floor, Boruto went to the kitchen carefully in order not to get bored and began to overwhelm breakfast, after eating all the guests left the house, and Boriluto enjoyed his new apartment.


	24. 24

Boruto and Koyuro came to the epic island called the island of oblivion

**[Memory a few hours earlier]**

"Island of oblivion?" asked Boruto

"Yes, there are rumors that everyone who went to that island has never returned from it," said an older man

"We'll have to investigate it, let's go Koyuro," the blond said

"Well"

**[End mention]**

Two friends roamed the island, which was all overgrown and found a lot of dead animals in some places.

"_I have a bad feeling about this place,_" Boruto thought

Soon they both found some ancient temple

"This place," Koyuro said

"What is Koyuro, do you recognize this temple?" asked the blond man

"No, but I feel like I've been here before," said the white-haired man

"Then let's go inside, maybe you will remember something"

Koyuro nodded and together with Boruto entered inside the temple, at first they walked in a small corridor, torches were burning on the walls, soon they both reached a wall on which there was a drawing depicting a device resembling a huge cannon, a figure stood before him, the next drawing depicted destruction and death, When Koyuro looked at this drawing so suddenly he felt a huge headache and was forced to grab his head.

"Koyuro, what's going on?" asked Boruto concerned

Various memories flew through the teenager's head.

**[Memory]**

Young Koyuro was walking with a hooded man, soon he reached the gun as it was in the picture.

"Look Hitoku, thanks to this device we will soon be able to get rid of all mortals on this planet, thanks to which our Otsutsuki clan will be able to inhabit this planet, your task is to collect a large amount of chakra from these worms" explained the man

**[End of Memory]**

"Koyuro, what's up?" asked Uzumaki again

"Here is a dangerous device, we have to get here and destroy it, or else all people will be liquidated," Koyuro said seriously, causing Boruto to widen his eyes,

Boruto and Koyuro wandered the old temple to find a cannon, soon they reached it, around the cannon there was advanced control panel

"_Damn, it's a shame Denki isn't with us,_" Boruto thought

Koyuro went to the device and tried to combine something.

"Oh no," said the white-haired teenager

"What is Koyuro?

"Someone programmed this gun so that the first to hit is Konoha," he replied, causing Boruto to widen his eyes.

"Can you stop it?" asked the blond man

"I will try, but give me some time," said Koyuro, trying to break the system's security

While he was doing this, they suddenly heard a voice.

"So you finally came here"

There was a figure at the entrance to the hall, she had short white hair, a pale complexion dressed in a white coat.

"I know you, you were the guy who attacked our village four years ago," said Boruto, pointing his finger at him

"Oh, I see you remember me, Boruto Uzumaki, yes I am Uranshiki Otsutsuki and I came to take revenge on you for killing my companions and this fallen rat," said Uranshiki

"Oh no, I won't let you or your clan's plan," said Boruto, activating Jougan and taking the second level of Karma

"It will still be seen," Uranshiki said with a smirk


	25. 25

Uranshiki grabbed his rod and cast it towards Boruto, who avoided it by jumping up, Uranshiki foresaw it and directed the rope in that direction by tying Uzumaki's legs.

"Shit"

Then pulled him and hit Boruto on the nearest wall, Boruto began to rise, wiping the guard of blood from the mouth.

"Tajuu: Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" created a dozen or so clones

Boruto together with the clones started on Uranshiki, he just smiled and began to destroy the clones one by one, while he was busy with Boruto replicas, the real one broke into the air creating in one hand Rasengan while in the other chidori and then combined both these techniques together .

"Chidogan!"

However, before he fired the beam, using Jougan's ability, he immediately teleported in front of Uranshiki, firing a powerful shock wave, the attack was so powerful that he pierced Uranshikeogo through the temple wall, sending a considerable distance, when the blond got rid of him for a moment, he came to Koyuro.

"And what did you do?" Boruto's question

"Not yet, but almost, give me a few minutes," Koyuro replied

At that moment, Uranshiki came back battered

"You really became stronger, Boruto, so it's time for me to fight seriously," Uranshiki said with a confident smile.

Uranshiki began to release his true power, his body surrounded by a shiny aura of hair began to wave, before Boruto managed to do something Uranshiki immediately appeared in front of him grabbing his face and hitting him against the wall of the building, then lifted him by the hair putting his hand to his belly and releasing the beam energy that caused the explosion and since threw Boruto a few meters back, his Karma stepped back and his hair fell, Uranshiki began to approach him with the blade to Boruto's body.

"You won't interrupt Jigen's plan anymore"

When Uranshiki was about to pierce Boruto, suddenly someone kicked him in the face pushed him away

"You ..."

Kawaki appeared in front of Boruto.

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" Boruto asked, grabbing Kawaki's collar

"I'm here to stop Jigen's plan," Kawaki replied

Kawaki took up a fighting position and activated Karma, but this time his body was surrounded by a red aura, his hair stood up becoming more pointed, his muscles increased.

"Kawaki you ..."

"Don't think that only you have reached level two of Karma," Kawaki said with a confident smile

Kawaki started to attack Uranshiki, he began to launch several missiles towards him, Kawaki easily avoided them at some point disappeared to appear in front of Uranshiki a second later and kicking him in the chin punching in the air, then appeared behind him and knee kicked in his back raising even higher.

"Damn brat," Uranshiki growled as he prepared to attack

Uranshiki created in his hands a large size balls of energy, which he threw towards Kawaki, who only smiled, extending his hands towards him, then took the attack on himself and turning back sent him back to Uranshiki

"What?" he said surprised, jumping up avoiding his attack

Kawaki appeared in front of him in a split second and kicked him in the face in the direction of the large cannon, then joined his hands with his wrists creating purple lightning balls in them, the technique with every moment changed shape and finally resembled a dragon's muzzle

"Get lost! Raiton: Dragon Shinden!" he said, shooting a ray of lightning in the shape of a dragon

When Kawaki's attack hit the target, he caused a large-scale explosion that completely destroyed the cannon and much of the temple, Kawaki deactivated his seal.

"You destroyed the cannon, wait how did you know about it about this temple?" Boruto asked

"Well, for years I was a spy of Kara to closely watch Jigen's actions, I learned about his plan to exterminate all people and about the takeover of the planet by his clan." explained Kawaki

"Why didn't you tell us anything?"

"It was a special secret mission commissioned by the seventh, I was to sneak into the ranks of Kara to examine her and her connections with Jingen"

"I understand, we don't have to go back to Konoha," said Boruto


	26. 26

As Boruto, Kawaki and Koyuro ran through the temple, the temple suddenly began to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Boruto

"It seems that when I destroyed the cannon, the temple started to talk, we need to get out of here quickly," Kawaki explained

Boruto and Koyuro nodded and then started running even faster, soon the whole temple collapsed.

Meanwhile, Jigen appeared before Konoha.

\- Hey you who ...

He did not answer the question because the man's body was pierced by a black rod, Jigen broke into the air, putting his hand towards Konoha and forming in front of him a few small black chakra balls, which he threw towards the village causing a series of explosions, shortly after which Naruto appeared in front of him and Sasuke.

"Finally, we meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Jigen said with a smirk

"What are you looking for here?" asked Naruto entering the Kurama mode

"I came for your fox," Jigen replied

"Oh no, you won't get it," Naruto said, attacking

The blond Hokage appeared in front of his opponent in a split second, slamming him in the stomach and throwing him outside the village, then moved towards him.

"Sarada, you and the rest stand by if any of his pawns have come here," Sasuke said, moving after Naruto

"Understood," replied Sarada

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Jigen taking the battle position

_"My plan is in its final stages, I can't afford to fail here,_" he thought

Jigen began waving his hands controlling various objects that he sent to his opponents, Naruto began to bounce them with his chakra tails, while Sasuke activated the second level of Susanno which he bounced them, they were both so busy that they did not notice the black ball placed between them, the sphere with every moment it became brighter and brighter and finally exploded when the smoke disappeared. Naruto was now in the form of the sage of the Six Paths.

"It's time to start fighting seriously," said Hokage.

Naruto created a dozen of his clones with which he started to attack Jigen, he only smiled creating in the palm of the black rod which he destroyed one by one, while Jigen was busy with them, Sasuke appeared behind him exposing his hand in his direction.

"Chibaku Tensei!" he said, capturing Jigen in a huge meteor

Naruto began to consulate in front of him Bijuudame, which immediately fired at the meteorite, when it hit him caused a huge explosion. A moment later, Jigen crawled out of the ground with his hand turned into a tangle that tied around Naruto's neck.

"You are stronger than I initially thought, but it does not matter in the end my plan will come true," said Jigen, with appreciation

"Don't think that we will let you, sir," said Naruto

At this moment, Sasuke appeared next to them, who with his sword cut off the tangle releasing the same Naruto, they both went on him changing his position every now and then, Jigen created in his hands energy balls from which a powerful wave fired, Naruto and Sasuke avoided hey by jumping aside , a second later appearing on both sides of Jigen, who just smiled and extended his hands, suddenly the two friends stopped in place

"What the hell?" asked Naruto

"I can't move," added Sasuke

"It's true you are powerful but you are not fast enough," Jigen replied, rejecting them at a considerable distance

After a while Naruto and Sasuke again began to rise from the ground

"If you think we've been serious so far, you're wrong," Naruto said with a smile

"You think we're stupid enough to immediately use one hundred percent of our capabilities," added Sauke

They both got to their feet in a combat position and releasing their full power

They both went on Jigen, he sent a few bullets towards them, before he could do something else Naruto appeared in a split second in front of him and kicked in the stomach sent a few meters back, Sasuke pulled the threads that tied around Jigen then threw him into the air, before him appeared Naruto who in the meantime created Raseshuriken.

"Take it! Fuuton: Raseshuriken!" Threw out the technique

Jigen failed to do anything and got the technician directly, which cut him in half, suddenly his body dissolved into the air.

"_Hologram_?" thought Naruto

Jigen a second later appeared behind the blond Hokage trying to attack him from behind, but Naruto noticed it and blocked his attack by grabbing his hand, at this time Sasuke flew into the air creating Chidori and pointing them towards the sky, a second later a huge muzzle appeared there lightning dragon

"Kirin" directed the attack on Jigen and a clone of Naruto, when the technique hit the target caused a gigantic explosion that destroyed a large part of the area

"That should do it," Naruto said

"You better keep your eyes wide open, this guy is not the one to fall after something like that," said Sasuke

Jigen began to rise from the ground, had a lot of bruises and blood on his body

"It seems that it can't do without it, thank you Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha for great fun but it's time to say goodbye" he said with a smile creating bright balls of light in his hands

Jigen threw bullets into the air, when Naruto, Sasuke and everyone else looked at her, their bodies turned into stone statues.


	27. 27

Boruto, Kawaki and Koyuro began to get out of the temple debris.

"Is everyone all right?" asked the blond man

"Yeah," Kawaki replied

"Okay, we have to go back to Konoha and tell my father what happened here," said Boruto

All three went to the boat and headed for their continent, which they reached a few hours later, Boruto and the rest were surprised to see people turned into stone statues.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Boruto

"It looks like Jigen has already started his plan," Kawaki said

"What do you mean?"

"Jigen turns all people into stone so that they later turn into his Otsutsuk army," Kawaki said

Boruto and Koyuro were surprised by this fact, all three immediately headed towards Konoha, when they got there the sight of all residents and friends turned into stone also surprised them.

"That bastard," Boruto growled, clenching his fists

Boruto, Koyuro and Kawaki walked through the destroyed Konohe, the blond walked to the stone statue of his girlfriend.

"Sarada ... promises to save you"

Sumire ..." Kawaki said touching his stone statue

Suddenly Toneri appeared before them.

Don't worry, there is a way to save them," Toneri said

"Really?" asked Boruto

"Yes, all you have to do is beat Jigen and everyone will return to normal, but you must hurry up, if they stay that way too long, everyone will turn into Otsutsukis," Toneri said

"Can you take us to him?" asked Kawaki

Toneri nodded and took all three to a different dimension.


	28. 28

Toneri led Boruto, Kawaki and Koyuro to Jigen.

"All right, this is where my role ends," Toneri said, disappearing

"Let's go," said Boruto

"Wait, you idiot, we have to be careful it is not known if Jigen has set any traps," said Kawaki

"I, remember this place, follow me," said Koyuro, walking ahead

Boruto and Kawaki followed him as they traversed Jigen's dimension, a huge explosion soon followed

"Please, please, I didn't think you could survive," Jigen said nonchalantly

"You bastard, you'll pay for what you did," Boruto growled

"_We will stop you and your plan, now that he is weakened after the fight with Naruto and Sasuke we may be able to defeat him,_" Kawaki thought

Boruto and Kawaki took up the fighting position and activated the second level of Karma, Koyuro activated his Rinnen-Sharingan

"I will see what progress you have made"

Jigen started waving his hands, pulling various objects towards him, which he immediately sent to his opponents before they reached them through Boruto and Kawaki appeared.

"Shinra-Tensei!" he said rejecting them

At that moment Boruto and Kawaki rushed to attack in a split second they appeared in front of Jingen starting to exchange blows with him, while they were occupied with him, Koyuro began to concentrate chakra and created spikes of energy that jumped out of the ground piercing Jingen through in several places .

"And how about that?" said Koyuro with a smile

Jigen just laughed and then his body dissolved into the air.

"Hologram, where is the real one?" asked Kawaki

Boruto activated Jougan and used it to locate the opponent, after a few seconds he succeeded.

"I have it." he said, creating Rasengan and Chidori in his hands.

Then he teleported for him and was about to attack him, but Jigen realized and pushed him in time with a kick in the stomach, then immediately on the other side Kawaki appeared with his hand turned into a blade when he was about to attack him, Jigen grabbed his hand and threw him through yourself hitting him in the ground.

Koyuro stuck out his hands towards Jingen, creating a few spears of energy before him, which he sent towards him before they reached him. Jigen disappeared to appear in front of Koyuro a second later, grabbing his neck and lifting him up.

"You use tricks that I taught you against me, you would be ashamed of Hitoku," said Jigen releasing a bundle of chakra from his hand and throwing Koyuro a long way

At this point, Boruto and Kawaki appeared from both sides trying to attack him, Jigen just yawned and grabbed their faces, then began to pull and hit the ground with a nearby mountain.

"Have you not yet understood that you have no chance for me"

"Shut up!" roared Kawaki

"Yeah, you'd better not underestimate us," Boruto added, rising from the ground

"You mortals, you will never learn anything"

Boruto created several dozen of his clones which he sent to the opponent while he broke into the air creating Rasengana and Chidori and then joined them together, Kawaki created purple lightning balls in his hands, then joined them together turning them into a dragon's mouth

"Chidogan!" a powerful ray of chakra fired

"Raiton: Dragon Shinden!" fired a dragon-shaped ray

Techniques began to approach each other until they collided with each other and combined, when they hit the target caused a gigantic explosion that destroyed a large part of the area. A few moments later Jigen started to rise from the ground with a smirk on his face, he had a lot of wounds and traces of blood, his coat was half removed.

"Stubborn bastard," commented Kawaki

"Ho ho, you're stronger than I thought," Jigen said, then disappeared.

Before Boruto could see him, in a split second he appeared next to him kicking in the neck and knocking out the blonde.

"Boruto! Damn." growled Kawaki

"Well, maybe your two people would have any chance working with me, but you don't have any alone.

"It remains to be seen," said Kawaki, taking up the combat position.


	29. 29

Kawaki turned his hand into a blade and headed for Jigen, he just smiled and waved his fist, sent a shock wave, Kawaki avoided her punching in the air, Jigen expected it and immediately appeared behind him piercing the body of the teenager with a black bar, a moment later the body of Kawaki turned into a hologram, the real one appeared above Jigen throwing a dozen or so chakra balls that surrounded Jigen, the balls began to glow brighter until they exploded, Jigen fired a powerful ray of energy from smoke that was not aimed at Kawaki.

"I think your accuracy got worse, Jigen," Kawaki said with a smirk

"Are you sure I aimed at you?" mocked Jigen

"What?"

When Kawaki saw the target of the attack, he noticed that he was heading towards the unconscious Boruto.

"Shit" roared Kawaki moving towards the blonde

At the last moment, Boruto managed to get hold of him and moved him to a safe distance.

"It was close" Kawaki idea "You try to distract me by attacking others, you are pathetic"

Kawaki closed his eyes and began to concentrate his energy

"_I studied it for several years, finally the time has come to use it. Karyunoi!_"

Kawaki's body was surrounded by a golden aura, his muscles enlarged so that the veins became visible, his hair began to wave, rising up.

"_Wh ... what power is that?_" Jigen thought, surprised

"This is the result of my personal training, I will show you my full power right away."

Kawaki moved on to Jigen, he took the fighting position, when the teenager was about to attack him suddenly disappeared from his sight.

"_It's fast,_" he thought

Kawaki appeared in a split second behind him, hitting him in the face, then began to circle him, he was so fast that he created a huge vortex of sand in the field, suddenly grabbed Jigen's shoulders and slammed his knee into his stomach, Jigen spat blood and jumped away from him, before he could balance himself, Kawaki appeared behind him, putting his hand to his back, then released a powerful stream of lightning, Jigen grunted in pain and flew away a considerable distance, a second later he shot a shock wave from his mouth, Kawaki stuck it in her hands taking her on myself and then send it back to its creator.

"Impossible"

Jigen failed to do anything and got his attack directly, a moment later Kawaki flew out of smoke already appeared above him when he was about to blow, and the aura surrounding his body disappeared.

"Damn, just in time," he said, clenching his jaw.

Jigen laughed ominously and taking advantage of this moment, fired a laser from his finger that pierced Kawaki through, spat blood and began to fly limply to the ground.

"I have to admit that if it wasn't for your limit of this technique then you could actually do something, but bad luck is bad luck" he said approaching Kawaki

"_Shit, is this really the end?_" he thought clenching his fists

Before Jigen was to approach and finish Kawaki, Koyuro appeared between them.

"Hitoku ..."

"I'm here too, don't forget," he said, assuming his combat position.


	30. 30

"So Hitoku, show what you can do," said Jigen with a smirk

Koyuro closed his eyes and concentrated his energy, then created chakra blades in his hands starting to attack Jigen, he just smiled pulling out his rods and headed for him, they both collided with the blades.

"Not bad, but is that all you can do?" asked Jigen

"You'd better not underestimate me. Shinra Tensei!"

Jigen was thrown away a long distance, Koyuro made chains of chakra that tied around Jigen's body, then threw him hitting him on a nearby mountain, Koyuro didn't stop there and pointed his hand at him.

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Jigen was trapped in something that resembled a huge Meteor, Koyuro did not stop there and created a dozen chakra spikes that pierced the meteorite a second later a huge explosion occurred.

A moment later Jigen began to rise from the ground with a mental smile

"You have indeed become strong, but it would be time for me to show my full power"

Jigen began to release his true power, strange signs appeared on his body, horns grew on his head before Koyuro could do something. Jigen appeared in front of him, slapping his face and sending him a few meters back.

"_His power has increased unbelievably, but I can't give up,_" Koyuro thought, waving his hands.

Before his body appeared a lot of large chakra spikes which he sent to Jigen, he put his hand in their direction and then made Koyuro's attack disappear, then the ground around Koyuro began to glow until it finally exploded, at that moment Boruto began to regain consciousness.

"K ... ko ... yu ... ro ..." said the blond man trying to get up.

Koyuro flew out of the smoke starting to look around to find Jigen, who appeared a second later in front of him and fired a powerful shock wave, but was surprised when he found Koyuro standing in front of him, his hand bleeding toward him.

"It's not enough to beat me," Koyuro said, punching Jigen in the face.

Then he put his hands up creating a black ball of energy, which was getting bigger every moment, without waiting for anything he immediately threw her, when the bullet hit the target caused a gigantic explosion.

"_It was my best attack, if it didn't help then all that was left was_" Koyuro thought

Suddenly Jigen appeared in front of him hitting him with one of his techniques throwing into the air, then fired another bullet from his mouth, Koyuro failed to respond and got directly.

"Your last technique has given me a lot of blood, I won't let you go on to her again," said Jigen, turning to Boruto and approaching him

The blond man started to get up and taking the fight position. Jigen wanted to say something, but suddenly Koyuro came in behind him.

"You bastard are still alive," said Jigen, irritated

"Such an attack won't kill me, but I know who will."

Suddenly, Koyuro's body began to glow with an ever brighter light

"Koyuro you ..." said Boruto

"Boruto-nii, thank you for everything, I was sent to this planet to kill all people, maybe I lost my memory but thanks to that I met you and the rest, I have never been happier, will use my self-destruction technique and take this monster to hell," he said shedding tears "

"Koyuro, don't do it!" the blond shouted trying to stop him

Koyuro said nothing but smiled and his body exploded

"Koyuro!" shouted Boruto

"Hahahahaha, Hitoku's final move did nothing," Jigen laughed

"You son of a bitch," growled the blond activating the second level of Karma

Suddenly, Boruto's body was surrounded by a white aura, his hair also turned white, his eyes turned silver, the energy was so powerful that he began to lift stones and scraps of soil.

"_T ... this power, it's impossible,_" Jigen thought incredulously


	31. 31

Jigen threw several chakra shells at Boruto, who walked forward, flipping them with his hands.

"What?

Boruto appeared in front of Jingen in a split second and punched him in the stomach, Jigen spat blood and flew a few meters back.

"So you woke up to level 3, Karma who would have thought, but so that this is not the end of my possibilities," said Jigen with a smirk increasing his power even more

The whole planet began to shake with excess power, the sky became black and lightning bolts stopped, Jigen created in his hands purple balls of chakra, from which a moment later fired two powerful shock waves, Boruto easily avoided them at that moment Jingen appeared before him he tried to attack him, but the blond blocked his attack by grabbing his hand, then threw him with a kick to the nearby mountain a second later appearing in front of him with the Rasengan in his hand

"You'll pay for what you did," said Boruto, punching Rasengan in his chest

When Boruto was about to leave, Jigen got up and threw the spinning energy disk at him, the blond turned away at the last moment and grabbed him with both hands, but the disk was so powerful that he began to slowly push him, Jigen took advantage of this moment and threw himself at Uzumaki , Boruto finally threw the disc up in the air but before he could do anything else, Jigen pierced him through.

"You may have rejected my disk drive but you couldn't avoid it anymore"

"Are you sure?" asked Boruto with a smirk

Suddenly his body turned into a ball of smoke, the real appeared a second later next to Jigen and hit him in the face sending a long distance

"Damn you, Boruto Uzumaki!" growled

Jigen. Jigen got up from the ground and broke into the air, Boruto immediately followed him, Black-eyed created energy balls in his hands which he sent to the blonde, Boruto deflected her without problem then appeared in front of him hitting the stomach, then in the chin and finally put hands to his chest releasing the chakra and sending her a long distance, Boruto using his Jougan immediately teleported behind him and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground, but Jigen did not give up and still stood on his feet

"You have no chance with me, no matter what you do, you won't beat me," said Boruto

"Shut the fuck up!"

Jigen let out huge black smoke as Boruto fell into him, his field of vision vanished.

"_Damn, I can't see anything,_" the blond thought

Suddenly he felt a few blows from Jigen

"And what will you do now when you see nothing?" mocked Jigen

"Jigen you bastard, it was not fair!"

"If it is to ensure victory, I don't look at what is fair and what is not"

"In that case"

Jigen was about to take a decisive blow, but suddenly Boruto stopped him, at that moment the smoke disappeared

"What, but how?"

"You must have forgotten my Jougan?"

Boruto replied showing his right eye "I can see your chakra points, no matter what jutsu you use to hide I will find you anyway"

Boruto inflicted some incredibly fast blows to Jigen, who was unable to get them and fell on his knees, panting heavily

"_I don't have enough power, I will use the leftovers for this final attack, I hope it works,_" he thought, punching in the air

Jigen extended his hands releasing energy from them, a moment later a large black circle appeared in front of him

"_Not good, if this attack hit the planet, it will destroy it,_" Boruto thought

"Take it mortal!"

A huge chakra ray fired from the circle that Jingen created, in response to his attack Boruto created Chidori in his right hand and Rasengana in the left to combine both techniques.

"I won't let you do what you like with us, Chidogan!" he said shooting his ray

When the techniques collided, they began to wrestle causing a powerful shock that destroyed the earth

"_Wh ... what an incredible fight,_" Kawaki thought


	32. 32

The collision of Boruto and Kawaki's attacks caused a tremendous shock, the ground began to crack and in some places the lava pillars shot from the cracks.

"Get down finally!" roared Jigen

"Oh no, I can't just give up now, at least until I beat you," said Boruto

Finally there was a huge explosion, which destroyed a large part of the area, they were both thrown back a dozen meters back, Jigen quickly caught his balance and moved towards Boruto, the blond dodged his blow and kicked him in the jaw, then grabbed his leg, starting to swing and throw Jigen, Boruto immediately appeared behind him and, joining his fists, hit his neck, knocking him to the ground, then stood in front of him before Boruto managed to make the final attack, the ground around him began to shine until after a second it exploded.

By this time on earth, all who were turned into stone returned to normal.

"What happened, the last thing I remember is fighting Jigen," Naruto said

"I have no idea, let's get back to the village," Sasuke replied

Naruto nodded and together with a friend returned to Konoha

"Tou-chan" shouted Sarada who together with Sakura approached Sasuke

"Naruto-kun" joined them Hinata along with Himiwari who approached Naruto

"Is everyone all right?" Hokage asked what everyone nodded

"Have you seen Boruto, it's been a long time since he left Koyuro on a mission?" Hinata asked

"Unfortunately, he hasn't given me any messages since then," Naruto said

"I'll explain everything," said a familiar voice

"Toneri" said surprised Naruto

Toneri began to explain the situation after everyone was turned to stone.

"Are you saying Boruto and Kawaki are now fighting Jingen?" asked Sakura

"Take us to them," Naruto said

"I'm afraid it's not possible," Toneri replied

"Why?"

"Because I used most of my energy to move those three to the dimension of Jigen

"Leave it to me, I will try to find them thanks to my Rinnengan" Sasuke announced opening the portal

"All right, I leave it to you," the blond man said.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Jigen began to rise from the ground with most of the garments peeled off, and his body was full of wounds.

"I finally beat it, Hahahahaha!" he laughed triumphantly

However, he did not enjoy this long, from the crater in front of him began to float a giant purple spinning ball of chakra, which he held Boruto in his normal state, his shirt was completely torn off.

"You are still alive, not possible!"

"I told you I wouldn't give up until I beat you," Boruto said with a smile, pointing his purple Rasengan at his opponent.

Jigen stuck his hands at the technique trying to absorb it, but when he tried to do it his hands couldn't withstand the excess energy and exploded.

"Rasengan!"

The technique hit Jigen, causing his body to crumble.

"This is not happening!" he shouted before his body crumbled

Boruto fell to the ground unable to move, after a while Kawaki came up to him.

"As always, you must have your 5 minutes," he commented, lifting Boruto up and grabbing him under the frame

"Hehe, next time I will let you prove" Boruto replied

At this point, Sasuke appeared in front of them

"Well done" commented Uchiha

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hop on, everyone waiting for you"

Boruto and Kawaki jumped into the portal, soon all three of them found themselves in front of Konoha, where everyone was waiting for them and cheering, before Boruto managed to do something to him ran Sarada who immediately threw himself on his neck

"Sarada ..."

"I was so worried about you, I'm glad you're all right," she said, almost in tears

Sumire came up to Kawaki, who looked away from her.

"I ... I'm sorry ..." he said behind him, he got a blow to the head from the purple-haired girl in a moment to be hugged by her

"You are an idiot, but there must always be someone on the right track," Sumire said with a smile

Naruto approached Boruto with a fist towards him.

"Good job, son, I'm proud of you," Naruto said with a proud smile

"Thanks, Tou-san," Boruto replied, punching his fist.


	33. 33

Several days have passed since the defeat of Jigen, a great fest was organized in Konoha, all Kage came to the village wanting to celebrate this success, Boruto was now on the balcony thinking about what had happened.

"Koyuro ..."

**[Retrospection]**

Jigen wanted to say something, but suddenly Koyuro came in behind him.

"You bastard are still alive," said Jigen, irritated

"Such an attack won't kill me, but I know who will."

Suddenly, Koyuro's body began to glow with an ever brighter light

"Koyuro you ..." said Boruto

"Boruto-nii thank you for everything, I was sent to this planet to knock out all people, maybe I lost my memory but thanks to that I met you and the rest, I have never been happier, will use my self-destructive technique and take this monster to hell," he said shedding tears "

"Koyuro, don't do it!" the blond shouted trying to stop him

Koyuro said nothing but smiled and his body exploded

"Koyuro!" shouted Boruto

**[End of flashback]**

Boruto sank into the memory so much that he did not notice how a pair of hands embraced him from behind, when he turned around he saw his girlfriend dressed in an elegant red dress.

"Sarada ..."

"This festival is mainly for you, you should join the rest," she said, cuddling up to his back

"Sorry, but I am lost in memories," said the blond man

"I know you are still thinking about Koyuro's death, but he sacrificed himself for us, he wouldn't be happy if you kept walking sad because of him," Sarada said, surprising her beloved

"You're right, thank you"

"Well, now let's go to the banquet," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house.

The couple soon arrived at the banquet hall, after entering the family they found there Uzumaki, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, important people from the village, all Kage, and blond friends.

"You've finally arrived," Mitsuki said with a smile as he approached his old team

"Yes, sorry you had to wait for us," said Boruto

Everyone began to have a great time when music began to play, while others danced blond sitting at the table with Kawaki

"I didn't think I would stay here," said Boruto

"Not that I had a choice, Sumire forced me to come here," Kawaki said grimly.

Not long after, Sumire and Sarada approached the boys

"What?" asked Boruto

"We're going to dance"

"Come on, I'm not going to dance like an idiot," the blond man said, then paled

when he saw the demonic aura surrounding Sarada, her black hair began to wave

"Did you say anything?" she asked coldly

"N ... no, nothing," he replied fearfully

Sarada smiled again, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him to the dance floor

"You go too, Kawaki-kun," Sumire said, pulling him to the dance floor

Everyone had a great time until late at night.


	34. Special 1

It's been 2 years since Boruto defeated Jigen, since then peace has once again appeared in the world, Boruto has changed a little bit during this time, his blonde hair became longer overlapping his right eye, he was wearing a dark sweatshirt with red stripes and black trousers, currently preparations for one of the most important days in his life, the whole village engaged in the preparation of the wedding of his son Hokage, Boruto was currently sitting in the living room of his old house where Hinata was engaged in fitting the suit.

"Ka-chan is all this really necessary?" asked the blond man

"Of course, wedding is the most important ceremony in your life, you have to look decent." Hinata replied

"_If I knew that there would be so much turbulence with it, I would never do that,_" the blond thought

At another time, Sarada, together with Sakura, ChoCho, and Sumire, were trying on a wedding dress

"How do I look?" asked the brunette

"You look amazing, Boruto will definitely be overjoyed," Sakura said, and the rest of the girls agreed.

In the Hokage study, Naruto finished filling out papers

"Okay it's finally over," said the blond, stretching

Naruto was about to leave the office, but before he did, his son came in.

"Tou-san, Ka-chan is crazy," said Boruto with sweat streaming down his brow.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"For 12 hours she made me stand still when she measured me and for the next 5 hours she made me try on dozens of suits," said Boruto, irritated

Naruto chuckled and then put his hand on his son's shoulder

"Well, you should understand that, you are her son and soon you get married, it's normal for a mother to want her son to look his best on this day, now come, we'll go to the ramen," Naruto said as he walked out of the office with his son.

Naruto and Boruto arrived in Ichiraku, they both sat at a table placing an order

"I think for the first time in two years we went on a ramen together," said Boruto

"We are the last times we were both busy saving the world," Naruto said, "Your big day tomorrow, huh?" he added after a moment

"Marriage is annoying as Shikadai said," Boruto said, and Naruto chuckled

"Well no one said it would be easy"

They both said for over an hour after which everyone returned home.

Next day...

Boruto dressed in a black elegant suit stood in the chapel, all the guests began to gather, soon Sarada arrived wearing a beautiful white dress, Sasuke did not walk alongside, Boruto became speechless at the sight of her.

"Sarada, wow you look phenomenal" said Boruto entwining his hand with her

"You don't look so bad either," said Sarada

"Do you Boruto Uzumaki, take this Sarada Uchiha as wife?"

"Of course, Dattebasa!"

"Good, and do you Sarada take this Boruto Uzumaki as husband?"

"Yes, I take"

"Then I announce you husband and wife, you can kiss"

They did not have to be encouraged, after the ceremony everyone went to the next room where the party was to take place, everyone had fun until dawn.


End file.
